Soul Eater Online
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: When Stein announces that he is assigning everyone to play the new game The Egg, Maka is not happy. So when Maka, Soul, Black* Star, Kid, Liz and Patty all go into the game, they meet Kirito, Lyfa, Yui and Asuna. When they become closer and want to meet in person, what will happen? Crushes? Heartbreaks? Friendship? THINGS? Rated T for my potty-mouth. Sorry I'm so bad a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is re-newed first chapter to Soul Eater Inpune 'cause the original first chapter was just awful, so please enjoy! Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you like this version better! Thanks! **

**0_0 ~Whale Face**

* * *

><p>Maka sat with her head laying on her desk. She was so sick of eating everyone talk about some stupid video game called SAO or something like that.<p>

"Hey Maka? You okay? You look kinda spaced out." Tsubaki said sitting down in the small word-covered desk next to her friend. Tsubaki was dressed up in her usual cream-bage, ankle-length dress with a star on one side of the chest. A combat boots that stopped mid-leg. One, dark brown knee-high sticking, and her hair was pulled into the usual high-ponytail with a dark brown band.

While Make was wearing her usual red and black plaid mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh. A white, button-up blouse with puffy sleeves. A light yellow sweater-vest, bulky black and white buckle combat boots. Thick white gloves and her hair was pulled into the usual pigtails.

Maka's head shot up and her large emerald green eyes came to focus on Tsubaki's beautiful face that was covered with concern. "Oh, yes, of course! I'm fine Tsubaki! Don't worry about me." Maka faked a laugh.

Tsubaki sighed as she examined the younger girl, "Are you sure?" She ran a gentle hand through her silky raven colored hair.

Make nodded, flipping her ashen blonde locks around. "Positive!"

"I can't wait to play the new version of the game, it'll be awesome!" One of their classmates exclaimed to another.

Maka mentally groaned.

"Maka, are you sure your okay? You're making that face again." Tsubaki said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Tsubaki! I'm fine, okay, don't worry about me!" She faked another smile.

"Maka, Tsubaki! Hey guys!" Elizibeth Thomsan and her little sister, Patricia, yelled at the same time. They were both dressed in a bright red, sleeveless turtleneck, a white tie, a pair if navy blue skinny jeans and black knee-high combat boots.

"Hey Liz, Patty." Make said nodding her at to them.

"Yeah, hey girls. You better hurry and sit down. The bell is about to ring." Tsubaki warned.

"Yeah, okay! Talk to you guys at lunch!" Liz said pulling her younger, shorter, blonder and chipier sister away.

"I bet there's way more to do in the new version too!"

"Yeah!"

Maka sighed in annoyance.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG

Maka gasped in surprise as the school bell rang loudly. Tsubaki looked at her and mouthed, 'Are you okay?'

Make nodded and mouthed back, in fine, it just surprised me.'

"Okay class, open your books to page sixty-four." Professor Stein said riding into the classroom on his spinny chair

* * *

><p>Kazuto smiled at his little sister. "You ready to head out?"<p>

"Yes, let's go." She replied.

"Okay, c'mon!" He said walking over to the front door and pulled it open.

"'Kay!" She said back, following him out the door.

"Are you excited for The Egg?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah. It sounds really cool from what you've told me." His little sister replied, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

Kazuto and Suhuga walked side-by-side down the road. Suhuga shifted her backpack on her back and flattened out her school uniform. Suhuga was just about to break the silence when they heard, "KAZUTO! SUHUGA! WAIT UP!"

Kazuto and Suhuga's heads shot around and they saw Asuna running towards them.

Kazuto grinned brightly. "Oh, hey Asuna!" He beamed.

"Hey Kazuto, Suhuga! Thanks for waiting!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Kazuto replied.

"Yeah, no problem." Suhuga mumbled.

Asuna smiled, "I hope you two had a nice morning."

Kazuto nodded to his girlfriend. "Yeah. We did. What about you?"

"Great, thanks!"

'Um, guys. We gotta go, before the last bell rings." Suhuga pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah," Kazuto rubbed the back of his head, "let's go!"

Kazuto grabbed Asuna's hand and bolted ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Suhuga yelled running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>So yay! There it is! The fixed version of the first chapter. I know it's shorter than before but there was just too much extra stuff that made no sense and didn't go along with the story at all. So please leave a review and whatever and have a nice day, or evening of night or whatever. Bye! <strong>

**0_0 ~Whale Face**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again humans of the interwebs. And welcome do Soul Eater Online Chapter Two~~ ****So, if youve read my other story our probably all like, "What the balls, XxXTinamoiXxX!? What. The. Balls!" And I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm a moron and I just figured out that I would update on my nook last night! Ohhhhh~~~ And thanks to GreatZero for po****inting out all of my typos. :3 Cause I didn't notice them! So in order to keep confusion nonexistent, I'm just gonna call the new world The egg like they did in the show. 0_0 Whale face~**

* * *

><p>"Okay class, you may now shut your books. I have an assignment for all of you." Stein said to the class.<p>

The sound of books slamming shut echoed off the walls in a symphony of loud noise.

"Okay, now listen up," Stein stated, "I am giving you all a very special assignment! A new game called The Egg (A/N: Its was AOL before I realized that was confusing... And stupid!) is coming out next week. I want you all to play it, for ninety-six hours straight, and if you don't you fail my class." Stein had a glint in his eyes that made all the kids shutter.

Makas eyes got huge before she shot straight out of her seat. "Professor, im sorry to interrupt. But what does a video game have to do with school?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I want to see how being inside a virtual reality will affect you. Now, Miss Albarn, if you would please take your seat."

Maka did as he said and plopped back down in her seat.

"Good. Now, as I was saying it comes out next week on Tuesday. So the day it comes out, you are all to log on, make a person ir whatever you kids do, and play it. But you must stay online for a total of ninety-six straight. If you don't do it, or you leave early, you fail my class, and will be attending summer school."

"What? Summer school? If we don't play a video game?" Liz shrieked.

"Yes. Now, class dismissed."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the classroom, with Make in the lead.

* * *

><p>Suguha, Kazuto and Asuna all ran into their classrooms as the final bell rang.<p>

Suguha quickly states down at her desk as the teacher came into the room.

"Okay class. Open up your books to page twenty-four and get out your notebooks." Suguha pulled out her notebook and opened her book. "Now, today we will be taking about..." Suguha tuned him out and started to doodle little chibi's. One had a chubby round face, with big round colored-in eyes, a little buttob pushed up nose, a tiny sideways-three-looking m out and a little pencil blush. It had lightly-colored-in short pigtails, a little white t-shirt with a panda head on it, a short penciled-in skirt and a little boots. Another one had a a chubby round face, with big bubble pencil-grey eyes a tiny nose and short un-tamed hair. It was dressed in white slacks, a long-sleeve-penciled-in shirt and dark-grey-penciled-in boots.

Suguha smiled and started another when

"Miss Suguha, are you paying attptention?" The teacher growled, slapping a hand on her desk, causing her to jump.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now. Turn to page thirty-five, we finished with page twenty-four over twenty minutes ago."

The class snickered as Suhuha blushed, nodded and flipped her book to page thirty-five.

* * *

><p>-Later That Week-<p>

"Hey! Suguha! Its time to get up! Uuuuuuuuup! C'mon! Wakey-wakey little sissy!"

Suguha rolled over in her bed. "Ehhhhhhhh!"

He grabbed her ankle and started to pull her out of her bed. "Get. Up. Now!" She landed on the floor with a loud **Thump!**

She glared at him, "Why did you do that?" Her dark hair was disheveled and all over the place, and her light violet-colored top was pulled down showing a very innaproprate amount of her chest, and her white and green spotted short-shorts were rumpled.

"You wouldn't get up." He shrugged. He was wearing his usual school uniform and his dark hair was as spiky as ever. "Now, get ready." He chucked her uniform at her and it smacked into her face. "We're going to be late again."

Suguha nodded and grabbed her uniform. She stood up, but Kazuto just stood there. She motioned towards the door.

"Leave, I need to change!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his head before awkwardly walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yessss! I frigging finished! Sorry its short. But just this took me like, three hours to write, so yeah. See you next time. Please review! Thanks, byeeee! 0_0 Whale face~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pretty narwhals, and welcome to chapter three! This chapter is especially exciting cause my kitten whose name happens to be...*****Drum Roll* Black Star is freaking sitting on me! And he's just as annoying as the real one! So, please enjoy the chapter & I'll talk to u at the end! 0_0 whale face~**

* * *

><p>Make sat in her usual seat next to Tsubaki, and as usual, Soul and Black*Star, were absent.<p>

The bell rang and Stein walked in, not even bothering with his chair.

"Okay class, good morning. Do any of you know what today is?" Stein said as he entered the room.

"The day you finally shut up?"Someone guessed. Patty snickered.

"The day we all get to go home?" Someone else asked. Kid chuckled.

"The day you get arrested fir dissecting endangered animals?" Another guessed.

"The day Lord Death finally fires you?" A fourth guess.

Stein scowled. "_No._ Its the day that The Egg comes out. So you know what that means?"

No one replied.

Stein sighed. "It _means _that as so in as you all get home. You are to download The Egg, and stay in that world for ninty-six hours, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Make sighed sadly.

"Good, now, class dismissed."

Everyone cheered and ran out the door, but this time, Make trailed slowly behind everyone else, with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki walking next to her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to spend <em>ninty-six hours <em>in a _video game._" Liz groaned, crossing her arms over her- rather large chest.

"Me either..." Make sighed, pushing a strand of ashen blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..."Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, we have to play it, so we might as well enjoy it!" Patty chirped, grinning.

"Yeah.. I guess so." Make sighed again.

"Good! That's the spirit, Maka!" Patty exclaimed, throwing an arm over Maka's shoulder.

Maka smiled. "Thanks, Patty."

Liz grinned excitedly. "Hey guys! You two should come over to our house and stay over until the assignments over?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Liz!"

The all grinned before making their way to Liz, Patty and Kid's house, at the Gallows.

* * *

><p>Maka held the headset up to her face a eyed it. "What is this?"<p>

Patty smiled. "That's the headset."

Liz frowned. "It looks like an ugly helmet."

Patty sighed, "Probably because it go's on your head."

"Okay! That makes send!" Maka chirped.

Liz wiped fake tears from her eyes, "Bye guys. I'll miss you guys for the next ninty-six hours."

Maka got a tick-mark on her head. "Liz! We're gonna be playing together you idiot!"

"Oh! Yeah! That makes sense!" Liz exclaimed.

Maka rolled her eyes before popping on the headset and lying down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry its so short and for any typos! Bye! See ya next time! 0_0 whale face~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya my sweet dolphins and welcome to chapter four. Hope you enjoy it! Talk yo you at the end of the chapter! Bye! 0_0 whale face.**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes.<p>

She was alone in a dark room. She looked around when a circular light came and shun down onto the floor in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to The Egg." A robotic voice said.

Maka looked around. "Um. Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

The light flashed a different color and when it dispersed multiple pictures of different people/ species were floating with words in front if them. The one in the front was a tan girl with dark brown hair, a catlike face, cat ears, and a tail. She was wearing a short light tan dress, white tights and black thigh-high boots with the words "Cait Sith". The one on the right of that was a girl with pointed ears, long light orange hair and blue eyes. She was dressed up in a light green and white layered dress and knee-high combat boots and with the word "Sylph" floating in front of it. The one on the right was a girl with raven hair, dark eyes and pointed ears. She was dressed dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, a black satchel and bulky black combat boots and the word "Spriggin" in front of her.

"Please, choose you're species." The voice stated.

Maka looked upon all the races and decided on a Spriggin.

"Is _Spriggin _correct?" The voice said.

Make nodded, "Yes"

"Good. You may now customize your avatar." The voice stated.

(A/N: Imma skip this. You'll see how she looks soon enough anyways~~)

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes and looked around. It was bright and she noticed she was in a room, there was a queen-sized bed in the corner with a wooden frame and a black cover with a blue stripes. She looked out the window and saw many buildings and ruins kinda far off. The streets were filled with other Spriggin.<p>

Maka walked over to the full-body-mirror in the corner and stares at her reflection. It wasn't her normal green eyed, pigtail haired self.

Her mouth fell open.

"Oh. My. Death!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo~! Chapter four is up! Sorry its so short! Please review! Thanks and bye! 0_0 whale face~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hi my cute seahorses, hows life? That's good. But if you said something bad, then um... Im so sorry! *sob sob* XxXTinamoiXxX will make it all better! With a new chapter~~!

Oh, and I just realized I only a wrote discalimer on the first chapter, so, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater ir its characters or Sword Art Online or its characters. Duh. Gosh.

Omg... I forgot to bold this! Gosh damn it! Pretend that's bolded! I'm not rewriting all that crap! I'm wayyyy to lazy.

Well.. Here's the chapter! Talk to you after the chappie is over! 0_0 whale face~

* * *

><p>Make stared at her reflection in the full-bidy mirror with her mouth hanging open.<p>

"I... I look so different! Holy Death!" Make exclaimed.

Her usual ash blonde hair was now a raven black color, and instead of pigtails, it was loose upon her shoulders and reached her hips, and instead of her usual short bangs, they were long and covered up her left eye. Her usual green eyes were now a golden color with a tinge of green around the pupil. Her skin was the same, although the rest of her body had changed dramatically. Her legs were now even longer, which made her pretty tall. And her hips were just a bit wider and her chest was a tad bigger (A/N: Not freaking giantly-huge! She's just now a board anymore, god, don't start thinking dirty now. Gosh, perverts!) And her usual clothes were changed. Instead she was now dressed in a dark long sleeved top, a jet black jacket that stopped at her ribs, a plaid black skirt, grey tights and bulky black knee-high combat boots.

"Holy shizzzzzz." She said staring at her reflection.

She brought a hand to her face and the girl in the reflection did too. She reached out, and the girl in the mirror did too, then she touched the mirror and her hand came into contact with the girl in the reflections.

"Wow. I'm... I'm actually pretty..." (Damn it Maka! :'( You're always pretty! Every ones pretty! Even ugly people! Okay, moving on :P)

Maka shifted onto her other foot and saw a flash of light in the reflection coming from the bed and flew around.

On the black bed she saw a big black and silver scythe, with a think blade that had a zigzag design on it.

"Wow." She whispered picking it up. It was surprisingly lightweight. (A/N: Or light weight, whatever! Spell check didn't correct it so I'm going with it!)

She walked over to the window still holding the scythe.

"I guess now I have to find the others." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>-Time skip cause that was pretty boring!-<p>

Maka was super confused. While she was looking around for her friends, she got lost in a damn forest!

"Maybe this way?" She heard a familiar female voice say.

"No! Its this was sis!" Exclaimed another familiar female voice.

Maka quirked an eyebrow before going toward the voices expecting to see Liz and Patty. But, of course, she didn't.

She saw a tall and very pretty girl. She had long light orange hair that reached her shoulders and bangs that grazed the tops of her eyes. Her eyes were big and lime green. Her skin was a light color and she had pointed ears. She was dressed up in a pale green, emerald been and white layered dress that stopped mid-thigh, white tights and black boots. The other girl was shorter, but also pretty. She had choppy yellow blonde hair that stopped at her chin. Her eyes were light brown and full with excitement. Her skin was on the lighter tan side and she had a blonde tail and two blonde cat ears to match. She was wearing a light brown top that stopped just below her chest, a brown skirt that ended just above her knees, and lightweight brown boots.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The taller girl asked.

The shorter one nodded. "Yep! I sure am! Now let's go find Make and Tsubaki!"

Maria's eyes widened. She walked over to them and they looked at her.

"Damn you guys are loud." Make stated.

"What? What did you just say?" The taller girl, or _Liz _ growled.

"Oh calm down Liz. I know its you guys."

"Wait. What Maka?"

Maka nodded. "Yep."

Liz and Patty both grinned before tackling her into a hug.

"Oh my Death Maka! We've been looking all over for you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah! We got lost like, eight times!"

Make smirked. "Kid would be proud."

* * *

><p>-'Nother Time Skip Readers (AN: I was gonna say something worse, but I'm not that mean.)-

Maka, Liz and Patty were all lost in the forest now together.

"Where the fuck are we?" Patty screeched.

"Who the hell knows." Liz replied.

"Oh yeah. What are your game names guys?" Maka asked.

"Oh, mines Hana, and Party's is-"

"Kioko!" Patty interrupted. "It means 'happy child' in japanese so I though it'd be perfect!"

"What's yours Maka?" Liz asked.

"Oh. Mines Grigori. Ya know, like my soul type."

"Ohh! That's clever thinkin' Ma- I mean Grigori!" Kioko exclaimed.

"Thanks Kioko." Grigori replied.

"You are quite welcome Grigor-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream cut Party I mean, Kioko off.

The girls looked at each other before running towards the noise.

* * *

><p>And that where I'll leave it for this chapter...<p>

Nope! Just kidding! Fooled ya didn't I?

Oh. I didn't? *sniffle*

I'm sorry! I'm not good at surprising people! *sniffle*

On with the chapter! :3

* * *

><p>The girls looked at each other before running towards the noise.<p>

When they reached there destination, they were very disturbed by what they saw. A group of players were taking little people with wings and stuffing them into their satchels while the little flying people screamed at the tops of their little lungs, which actually, were quite loud.

Grigori growled, grabbed her scythe and lunged out from where they were all hiding behind a tree.

"Hey! Let them go, creeps!" She snarled.

The players just looked at her a smirked.

"Yeah? And if we don't, what're you gonna do about it?" One of them asked in a gruff voice

She smiled and tightened her grip on the scythe. "Kill you of course."

One of the guys smirked. "Id like to see a little girl like you try."

Grigori smirked before lunging at the guy and with one quick thrust (A/N: Nobody better make that perverted!) the scythes blade sliced through his torso, and killed him. His avatar at least.

The rest of the players eyes got wide and Grigori just smiled and said, "Whose next?"

The players threw their satchels and took off flying at full speed.

"Babies." Grigori said as she walked over to one of the satchels and picked it up. She pulled it open and out flew a little pixie. It was rather small, but then again, what pixies aren't?

The pixie had long dark hair that reached her ankles, big forest green eyes, sparkley black wings, and pale skin. It was dressed in a silky pink dress that reached her knees and her feet were bare.

"Woah!" Grigori exclaimed, surprised.

Another pixie flew out of the now dropped bag.

It had light blue hair that was tied into two brades (A/N: I don't know how to spell that word~!) that reached her waist, big light brown eyes, shimmering grey wings and light skin. She was dressed up in a long light blue silk dress that reached her knees and had white lace sewn to the bottom, and like the other fairy, she too was bare foot.

"Holy Kami." Grigori mumbled.

Both the pixies flew over and hugged Grigori. Well, as much as a pixie can hug a person.

"Ah! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, for saving us!" The one in the brades (A/N: Braides... Whatever!) squeaked.

"Yeah! Thank you!" The other exclaimed.

Grigori stood there awkwardly. "Um. No... problem."

The Blunette pixie went over to the other satchels and released all the other pixies, and each one felt it nesasarry to hug Grigori for a very long time.

"Thanks so much!" They all said before flying off. But two stayed. The two Frigidity had freed first stayed before the landed on Grigori's shoulders, one on each.

"Um. Aren't you guys gonna go fly home, or whatever?"

"No way!" The one in pink exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are forever in debt to you! Plus, in this world, if you help a pixie, or gain their trust, they become your Personal Pixie!" The other exclaimed.

"Oh! Uh. So, you guy a are kid my Personal Pixies?" Grigori questioned.

"Yep!" The both exclaimed at once.

"Okay then. Let's get going. Kioko, Hana! You can come out now." Grigori exclaimed.

The ssters stepped out from their hiding places and walked over to Grigori.

"Good job Grigori! I don't know what we woulda done if that happened before we found you!" Hana exclaimed, slapping Grigori on the back.

"Uh. Yeah, thanks, Hana."

"What're your names?" Kioko asked looking admiringly at the pixies.

"I'm Suki!" The one in pink exclaimed, grinning brightly.

"And I'm Yuki!" The other said happily.

Grigori smiled. "Its nice to meet you both. I'm Grigori, but you can call me whatever you want, kay?"

They both nodded and smiled.

"Then we'll call you Mommy!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks for saving us, Mommy!" Similar said as she hugged Grigori again.

Grigori blushed. "W-what?"

Hana smiled. "C'mon _Mommy,_ we better find Tsubaki and the others before we run into anymore trouble.

Grigori sighed, but nodded and followed Hana as she lead them.

* * *

><p>Lyfa smiled. "Its awesome, Kirito."<p>

Kirito looked at her. "Thanks. I thought you'd like it. You can do a lot more here than you can in SAO."

"Hell yeah you can! This is amazing!"

They were flying around and ended up in a forest.

"Hey, where are all the pixies?" Asuna asked from her place, flying next to Kirito.

"You didn't delete them, did you?" Lyfa asked.

"What? No! Then how would Yui still be here?" He stated as Yui stuck her head out of her Daddy's pocket at the mention of her name.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Lyfa said.

Yui gasped and said, "Daddy! There is a group of players up ahead! I can tell from their names that they're the people that used to take pixies and sell them in SAO! And they're surrounded by pixies!"

Kirito nodded before flying faster as Yui directed him where to go and Asuna and Lye flew after them.

* * *

><p>Lyfa landed with Asuna behind Kirito in a tree as he and Yui stared intensely below.<p>

Lyfa and Asuna both popped their heads up on either side of Kirito's and looked at what he had been staring at for about ten minutes.

They saw a girl with long dark hair crouched down, there was a big scythe learning up against a tree. The girl picked up a satchel and pulled it open. As soon as she unbuttoned it and pulled it open and small pixie with dark hair zoomed out and surprised the girl so much that she dropped the satchel.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed taking a step back.

Another pixie with blue hair flew out t from the dropped satchel.

"Holy Kami!" The girl exclaimed.

"What the hel-"

Kirito clamped a hand over his sisters mouth without taking his eyes off the other Spriggin girl.

Both the pixies flew up and hugged the girl, causing her to stiffen awkwardly. They said their thank you's before the blue headed pixie went and released the rest of the pixies. After more hugs and words, all but the first two pixies flew away.

The girl asked them if they were going to leave but the pixies explained that they were now her Personal Pixies. After a bit, a Sylph and a Cait (A/N: That's what i ma call them instead of the whole name) walked over to them.

"I'm Suki." The one with dark hair exclaimed.

"And I'm Yuki!" The other one exclaimed.

"Its nice to meet you both. I'm Grigori, but you can call me whatever you want, 'kay?"

Both the pixies smiled and one said, "Then we'll call you Mommy!"

The girl, Grigori's eyes got huge.

"W-what?"

The Sylph smiled. "C'mon _Mommy,_ we gotta go find Tsubaki and the others before we run into any more trouble."

The Spriggin sighed, but nodded and followed the Sylph, with the pixies still on her shoulders.

Kirito's eyes narrowed and he lunged off the branch flying at full speed before dropping to the ground in front of the three players and the pixies.

"Whoa!" The Sylph exclaimed, jumping back.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" He asked.

"What?" The Spriggin asked, sweat-dropping. "I'm Grigori. And that's Hana, and that's Kioko. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah! Are you some kinda creepy stalker?" Kioko asked.

Lyfa giggled.

"No! No. I was just impressed is all."

"Impressed by what?"

"That a girl who just started playing could know how to use her weapon so skillfully, be able to kill an experienced players and earn two Personal Pixies. And doing that all in the span of only an hour and a half of playing."

Grigori shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. All I did was kill some loser."

Kioko giggled. "Yeah! And you killed him good!"

Asuna nodded. "Yes, that was very impressive. You should be proud!"

"Um. Thanks."

"Oh! Hey! You know a lot of people in here, right?" The Sylph asked.

"Yeah."

"And you rememeber a lot of people?"

"Yeah."

So you'd remember a got whose obsessed with being a god, right?"

"Yeah. I know someone like that actually. Black*Star, he was the first player to download the game. He said he was playing with some friends so we were just going over there to meet them.

"Hey. Could you take us to him?" Grigori asked.

"Um. Yeah sure." Kirito nodded.

"He's a dorm from school." The Sylph stated.

"Yeah, but everyone else should be with him!"

"Do you know how to fly?"

They all shook their heads.

Kirito smiled before teaching them how to, just like how Lyfa taught him.

* * *

><p>Kirito landed and the five girls did the same. They were in woods and they heard yelling.<p>

Grigori rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Black*Star. Huh?"

"Yep! That sounds like the idiot!" Kioko yelled.

"Let's just go.." Hana sighed.

Frigidity bolted ahead, leaving the rest in the dust.

Her friends and the three experienced players all ran after her and they all ended up next to screaming Salamander boy. He had spiky blue hair, dark green eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed in a red shirt, a crimson pair of jeans, black combat boots, and a brown satchel.

Grigori rolled her eyes before smacking the Salamander boy causing him to face plant into the dirt. "Shut up Black*Star..."

* * *

><p>Wooooooooooo!<p>

That's it! That's so long! I'll update soon! Please review! Thanks! Bye! 0_0 whale face~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone and welcome to Soul Eater Online. As probably none of you noticed, that entrance was not as happy as it usually is and that cause I'm sick. I feel like whale-shit. Which would normally be awesome, but today is fucking terrible! :( I was supposed to have test toda-

Damn it! I forgot to bold again! Freaking butt-holes! (Not you guys, me)

Anyways, while I'm trying to contain myself from puking out my lungs, I thought I'd right another chapter, so, enjoy! And I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter! 0_0 whale face

* * *

><p>Grigori, Hana, Kioko, Asuna, Kirito, Lyfa and Black*Star all stood in a cluster and talked to each other.<p>

"So, how come you guys decided to join the virtual reality world?" Kirito asked.

"Its an assignment for school." Grigori said.

Hana nodded. "Yeah. I thought it'd be some weird typical video game, with nothing but boobs and violence." (A/N: Damn I'm per very when I'm sick :P) Hana stated, running a hand through her orange hair.

Lyfa giggled at her brothers reaction, which was him blushing, waving his arms around and saying, "No! No, no, no, no!"

"That sounds like a pretty awesome video game though, _Hana._" Black*Star stated grinning evilly at her.

Hana growled before punching Black*Star in the face. Hard. "Shut up you creepy pervert!"

"Owwwww." Black*Star groaned, holding his face.

Hana smirked. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I hurt the god?"

Black*Star shot up. "Damn it woman! That hurt!"

"Good." Hana replied, grinning.

Black*Star growled. "Damn it lady! How dare you hit your god! I'll make you pay!"

Grigori got a tick-mark on her head.

"How?"

Grigori sighed, picked up her scythe, pulled it back, and slammed the pole of the scythe into the back of Black*Star's head. Black*Star's head flew forward and his lips crashed with Hana's. Grigori and Kilos eyes got huge.

"Oh, shit..." Grigori whispered.

"Ha ha ha! Look! Sissy and Black*Star are kissing!" Kioko cheered.

Hana yanked away from Black*Star and started gasping and spitting and trying to throw up, and Black*Star did the same.

"Ew! What the check Grigori? Imma freaking kill you!" Black*Star snarled.

Grigori smiled, scared, before flying around and bolting away. "I didn't mean tooooooo!"

"Get back here you little shiiiiiiiit!" Back*Star shrieked, flying after her.

Hana was still bent over, throwing up into the bushes, Kioko was giggling and Lyfa, Kirito and Asuna just stood there awkwardly. There was a loud female scream, a confused make voice saying, "What the hell?", then Black*Star saying, "Soul! My man! There you are!"

Grigori zoomed back over to the other five players, using her kings to soar through the air. The pixie Suki stuck her head out of Grigori's pocket, where they had been hiding, and exclaimed,"Wow! Mommy! Were going really fast!" Grigori landed next to Kioko and groaned. Not long after Black*Star and a male Sylph landed by them. The Sylph had pale-blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, tanned skin, and slightly sharp teeth. He was dressed in a white shirt, dark green pants, a green jacket and black combat boots.

"Soul?" Hana asked as soon as she stopped gagging over the poor, poor bush.

The Sylph-boy nodded. "In the virtual flesh."

Grigori rolled her eyes, well, the one that wasn't covered with hair. "Stop being such a smart ass."

Soul grinned. "Why?"

"So! What's your gamer-name? Unless that's it?" Hana interveened before the other Sylph could be hit in the face by a giant scythe.

The Sylph-boy grinned. "Eater. Its Eater."

Kioko huffed. "Why didn't we choose cool names, like Grigori and Eater?"

Hana sighed. "'Cause were morons... "

"You guys aren't even Japanese, so why close Japanese names?" Eater asked.

"I thought you guys would've too." Hana huffed.

"Hey, have you seen Tsunami or Kid?" Grigori asked.

"Yeah. They're both checking out this world's World Tree. "

Kirito, Asuna and Lyfa all grimaced at the thought of a world tree. Even if it was a different one.

Eater looked at them. "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Kirito, and that's my sister," He pointed at the blonde, "Lyfa, and my girlfriend," he pointed to Asuna, "Asuna."

"Hi. Its nice to meet you all." Eater said.

"Yes, it is." Lyfa said nodding

* * *

><p>Grigori, Eater, Han, Kioko, and Black*Star said good bye to the the other three players before venturing off to go find Tsubaki and Kid at the World Tree, and Lyfa, Asuna, and Kirito, all went to go meet more players.<p>

"That was... cool." Grigori stated, twirling a strand of dark hair around a finger.

Eater grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Eater," Hana said, "Do you really know where Tsubaki and Kind are?"

Eat smirked. "No idea."

* * *

><p>Yep, so that's right nows chapter, hope yo enjoyed that.<p>

But remember, its short and sucky because I feel like crap, so yeah, I'll see you guys next time. Bye! Pleeeeeeeeease rveiw! Please! Its what keeps me going! :3 Thanks! 0_0 whale face~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my friendly jellyfish, and welcome to Soul Eater Online, Chapter Seven! I'm still sick, it hasn't been that long. But, hey, still have nothing else better to do while I'm sick in bed. So, on with the disclaimer then the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack! Simple as that! I don't even own my Soul... Satin does! *evil laugh* No, not really. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and if you do, please review.**

**Talk to you at the end of the chapter! 0_0 whale face**

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki? Kid?" The group of five teens yelled, looking for their friends.<p>

Yuki popped out of Grigori's pocket. "Why are you yelling, Mommy?"

Grigori looked at the pixie. "Oh. Were looking for our friends. Nothing to worry about!" She smiled.

"Oh. We can help you!" Suki said flying out of Grigor's pocket.

"Wha-"

"What are their names?" Yuki asked.

"Tsubaki, and Death the Kid."

Suki and Yuki nodded before closing their eyes.

"I found them! Tsubaki is in the Imp Zone, and Kid is in the Salamander Zone!"

Grigori nodded before leaping off the ground and into the air and zooming towards the cities.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki? Tsubaki?" The group yelled together as they walked around Imp Zone.<p>

"Guys!"

They flew around to see an Imp running towards them.

The girl with long pale purple hair that reached the small of her back pulled into a side ponytail and fringe bangs. Big crystal blue eyes. Pale skin, and pointed ears. She was dressed in a purple shirt that stopped at her thighs and sleeves ended at her elbows, violet cargo pants, light combat boots, and dark purple gloves that reached her elbows.

"Tsunbaki?" Grigori asked.

The girl nodded vidorously. "Yes! Its me! Gosh, I missed you guys! I've been so lost!"

Kioko nodded. "Us too. We still have to go get Kid."

"Yeah. We all had to complicated things and choose different species." Soul sighed.

Tsubaki smiled. "Well,.at least were almost all together now!"

"Yeah. Now, let's go find Stripes!" (A/N: You better know by know who said that)

"Woooooooooo!" Patty yelled, launching herself into he air and zooming towards the Salamander Zone with her friends on her tail.

* * *

><p>Grigori sat next to Tsubaki, or rather Dalila. While she sat next to Black*Star and Kid, or rather Death. Death was sitting next to Eater, while he was next to Kioko, and Hana. While Yuki and Suki each sat on one of Grigori's shoulders.<p>

"So. Now you have two pixies?" Dalila asked.

"Yep!" Kioko replied for Grigori. "She got them when she killed some loser!"

"Yes, that's true." Suki nodded.

"Mommy?" Yuki whispered.

"Yes?" Grigori asked.

"Can I transform now? I wanna stretch my legs."

Grigori quirked an eye brown but nodded and said, "Um. Yes, of course."

In two bright flashes, the pixies were gone, and were replaced by two little girls with wings.

"Whoa!" Grigori yelled.

The first girl looked exactly like Suki, just bigger, and the second looked like Yuki, but bigger.

"You guys can great bigger?" Grigori exclaimed.

Suki nodded. "Yes. Its for when we become someone's Personal Pixie. The player usually 'adopts' us and we can turn to human size."

"Oh. Wow. Okay." Grigori said still staring at them with wide eyes.

"Thanks again for saving us from those mean old jerk players!" Yuki said hugging Grigori. Similar nodded and did the same.

"Yeah! Thank you, Mommy!"

Grigori stiffend awkwardly as the two little girls clung to her. "Um. No problem."

"Aww. Theyrenso cute!" Hana exclaimed. "You're so lucky Maka!"

Suki looked looked at the Sylph. "Mommy's not lucky. She's just strong!" Suki hugged Grigori's and nuzzled her face into it until her face was buried into Grigori's side.

"U-um. Thank you, Suki."

"You're welcome, Mommy! Suki exclaimed.

" I wanna hug too!" Yuki exclaimed, before she clamoed herself onto the side if Grigori that Suki w"asn't already hugging. "Love you, Mommy!"

Grigori looked down at the two little-girl-pixies that were hugging her.

"Um... I-I... um... love you go us too."

"Awwwwwwww!" Hana cooed with hears in her eyes.

"Damn it Hana! Knock it off." Gilrigori growled.

"But its soooooo cute!"

"You're so weird!"

"Shh."Death said pointing at Yuki and Suki. Frigidity looked down and saw that they were both al seep. She smiled a little.

"Awwwwww!" Hana whispered.

Grigori glared at her and mouthed, 'Shut. Up. Now!'

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww <strong>

**Such a cute ending! Hope you LOVVVVVVED it up! Pleeeeeeeeaaaase review! Its what keeps me going! Thanks for reading my pretty narwhals! Bye! 0_0 whale face~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and welcome to- umm. Chapter 8? I think? Anyways... I forgot to bold... Again. But please review and I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter. Bye! 0_0 whale face~

* * *

><p>Kirito, Asuna and Lyfa all yawned.<p>

"Well... I think I'm gonna log off for the night, guys. See you tomorrow morning!" Lyfa said stretching.

"Yeah, me too." Asuna said nodding.

"'Kay. Night guys." Kirito replied as they both loggedi off.

Kirito smiled. "Yui? You sleeping?"

Yui snored in reply and Kirito smirked.

"Good. You'll need all the rest you can get." Kirito whispered to her.

* * *

><p>Grigori was leaned up against the trunk of an old tree, her head laying on her shoulder and one arm around. Yuki and the other around Suki. Suki had her face nuzzled into Grigori's side and her arm wrapped around Grigori's torso. Yuki had her head laying in Grigori's lap. Death was laying on the ground using a tree root as a pillow. Hana Was next him, laying down using everyone's stacked up satchels as a pillow. Kioko had her head laying down on her sister stomach. Dalila was sleeping up against a tree with Black*Stars head on her shoulder and Eater was sleeping up against the other side of the tree.<p>

Kirito eyed them before poking Grigori awake.

Here eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes. "What? Kirito?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was going to a hotel to log out in and I saw you guys. What are you doing sleeping in here? Why haven't you guys logged out?"

"Its a school assignment. Our teacher wants is to us to stay in here for ninty-six hours so he can see how the game verdicts our thoughts."

Kirito quirked a brow. "Then why don't you at least sleep in a hotel?"

"There are hotels here?"

He s ir,ed and nodded. "Uh. Yeah."

"Oh..." Grigori blushed. "Hey, Suki, Yuki, wake up." She whispered shaking them lightly.

They opened their eyes and looked at her. "Yes Mommy?" Suki asked.

"Hey, transform you two,.were going to a hotel to sleep. 'Kay?"

The both nodded and transformed back into their small forms.

Grigori stood and stretched. "Um. Thanks for waking me up..."

Kirito smiled. "No problem."

"Mind helping me wake them up?"

He shook his head and she smiled.

"Thanks, Kirito." (A/N: Damn Asuna! You betta watch yo man with Maka/Grigori around!)

Grigori woke up Hana, Kioko, Eater and Death while Kirito woke up Dalila and Black*Star.

"Could you show us to a hotel?" Grigori asked. "If its not too much to ask of course! I mean you've done so much for us already! We wouldn't want to be a bother to yo-"

"Its no bother." Kirito cut her off. "I don't mind."

"Cool!" Eater put an arm around Kirito's shoulders. "You're alright, dude!"

"Um. Thanks, dude." Kirito replied.

* * *

><p>Grigori stood at the door of the hotel room she was sharing with the sisters, and Yuki and Suki.<p>

"Thanks so much for helping us out so much today. I really appreciate it."

Kirito blushed lightly. "Y-yeah. No problem Grigor-"

Grigori hugged him. "I know you say that, Kirito. But I still feel like a burden to you. So just let me thank you." She whispered into his ear.

Kirito blushed crimson.

Rigorously pulled away and kissed Kirito's cheek. "Thanks again." She whispered before slowly closing the door.

Kirito stood there, blushing like crazy.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I uploaded three chapters today! And the whole time I was sick! So, woooooooo! Please review, thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0whale face~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello my pretty flying starfish and welcome to chapter Nine! Please review! I love to see what you guys have to say! So, yay!**

**Disclaimer (Ha! I freaking remembered this time!) : I don't own shit. Okay? That's it. I'm not gonna elongate it and all that when I can just say it straight out. I own absolutely nothing!**

**Moving the butts on! 0_0 whale face**

**Oh, and you'll hate me when you're finished with this chapter. Im sure you will.**

* * *

><p>Lyfa logged off.<p>

Suguha's eyes opened and she pulled of her headset and sat up in her bed.

"Kazuto?" She called. "Kazuto? You log off yet?"

No reply.

Suguha shrugged, nor up and walked into the kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled put some left over sushi. (A/N: I freaking love sushi! ^_^)

She ate before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. (A/N: No details for you perverts! You know what happens im a shower!)

When she got out of the shower, Kazuto was still online so she changed and went into his room.

"Kazuto? Kazuto? Your still online?" She walked over and saw that he was blushing, even though he was still in the virtual world.

"Huh? Why is he blushing?"

Suguha saw the headset turn off and she jumped back when his eyes flew open. Kauto pulled off the headset and jumped back at the sight of his sister.

"Gosh! Suguha! You scared me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was just coming to wake you up, its already 12:47!"

"Oh... Thanks."

"Oh, and Kazuto?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um. W-why were you blushing?"

Kazuto's eyes got huge. "Was i?" He exclaimed.

Suguha nodded. "Yeah. You were blushing really dark. Why?"

"Causegrigorikissedme." Mazurka mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"CuaseGrigoriKissedMe." Kazuto mumbled.

"Damn it Kazuto! Talk slower!"

"Cause Grigori kisssed me!" Kazuto yelled.

Suguha's eyes got huge. "W-what? Really?" She squealed.

Kazuto blushed and nodded. "Yeah... she said she wanted to thank me and kissed my cheek."

"AWWW! That's so cute!" Suguha squealed.

Kazuto groaned. "Of course you'd think so..."

* * *

><p>Lyfa sat next to Asuna with Kirito and Yui.<p>

"Sooooo. Ya know what we should do? Go visit that Grigori girl and her friends! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"That does sound like fun!" Asuna chirped.

"Yay! Let's go!" Kirito glared at his sister.

She smirked, stuck out her tongue and winked at him.

"Let's just go already." Kirito sighed, standing up.

"Yes!" Lyfa exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Grigori followed Eater and Black*Star as they walked around, arguing about what direction was the right way to go.<p>

"Its this way, Eater!"

"No! Its this way, Black*Star!"

Grigori rolled her eyes. "Would you two shut up?" She growled.

"Shut up Grigori!" They both snarled.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Suki asked, holding her "Mommy's" hand. She was walking in her bigger form, as was Yuki.

"I have no idea, Suki, I have no idea." Grigori replied.

"Hey, you know what we should do? Go get some different outfits and weapons! We could put them in our satchels!" Hana chirped.

"Yeah, I think Yuki and Suki could use some shoes." Dalila said, eying the two pixies feet.

"Yeah, me too." Death agreed.

"Hey! Guys! There you are!" A female voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw Lyfa running towards them at full speed.

"Hey!" She chirped.

"Hey, Lyfa." Eater said waaving at her.

"Hi guys!" Asuna said smiling.

"Hey." Kirito greeted them.

"Hello!" Yui said transforming into her bigger form too.

"What're you guys doing there?" Grigori asked.

"Yeah. Are you stalking us?" Eater teased.

"Or just Grigori here? You seem to have taken a liking to her, hi, Spriggin-boy?" Hana teased.

Kirito blushed and Asuna looked at him with a face that said, "What the hell are they talking about?"

"No! Actually it was my idea to come see you guys! You seem to fetor a lot so I thought you may need help."

"Well, you thought correct!" Hana exclaimed. "Do you know where we can to buy stuff? Yuki and Suki need shoes!"

"Annnnnnnd, Hana, we need more weapons." Grigori added.

"Yeah, each, yeah. That too, whatever." Hana waved her off. "So?"

Asuna smiled. "I can show you and the girls where to get clothes."

Hana grinned, "Yes! C'mon Dalila, you're coming with us."

"I'm coming with you guys too." Death stated. "I need to make sure you guys get symmetrical things."

"Screw shopping! Imma go get food! You coming Eater?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Hell yeah. What about you, Kioko?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"I'll show you guys where to get food!" Lyfa volonteered, purposely leaving Kirito alone with Grigori.

"Then I guess I'll take you to get some more weapons, Grigori. If that's okay with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah! That's fine."

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of weapon are you looking for? I know you're good with a scythe, but you might wanna get something else too." Kirito said.<p>

They were walking around the weapons market and every time Grigori saw a new weapon, her eyes would twinkle.

"I don't know... A sword, maybe?" Grigori replied

"Good choice! I know just where you should get them at." Kirito took hold of her hand and lead her through the crowd to a specific stand. "That one would probably be best for you." Kirito pointed to a silver handled sword that had along and wide raven black blade.

"Whoa." Grigori whispered. "Its so awesome."

Kirito smiled and called over the stand owner. "Hey, sir, wed like that one, please." He pointed to the sword. The owner smiled and nodded.

He brought the sword back very and handed it to Kirito.

"How much do I owe you?" Kirito asked.

The old shop keeper shook his head. "Its on the house! Your buying that for your girlfriend here, right kid?"

Kirito blushed and shook a his head. "N-no! Sh-shes not my gi-girlfrie-"

"Ah-ah-ah." The shop keeper said. "Go on! You're young, and by the looks of it in love, so go have fun!"

Both teens blushed even darker.

"U-um. Th-thank y-you." Grigori stuttered out as Kirito lead her away, not letting go f her hand send earlier, which is probably why the guy thought they were together.

"K-Kirito? Where are we goi-"

Kirito crashed his lips with Grigori's.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, that's it...<strong>

**No! Not really! U couldn't do that to you guys! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kirito crashed his lips with Grigori's.<p>

Grigori's eyes got huge and she stared at Kirito's lidded ones. (A/N: I'm blushing... I've never wrote a make-out scene before! Its awkward! Escpdcally because I have my radio on and the song "Sexy Back" just came on!)

Grigori's face was burning and so was Kirito's. Grigori hesitantly started to kiss back, and closed her eyes. Kirito ran his tongue against Geigori's bottom lip, causing her to gasp and giving him entrance to her mouth. (A/N: SO AWKWARRRRRRRRRRD! 0/0) Kirito moaned into Grigori's mouth and she blushed darker. She felt herself running out of air and pulled away from Kirito, taking in big gulps of air.

Both teens were panting and flushed red. Kirito looked at Grigori, blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry, about that. I shouldn't have done tha-"

Grigori cut him off my laying a peck on his lips.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "Don't be sorry..."

Kirito's eyes got huge and he stared at her."Y-you aren't mad?"

She shook her head. "I... I've never kissed anyone before that..." Grigori blushed.

Kirito turned crimson, and so did Grigori.

"We should probably get back to the croup now." Grigori said blushing. (A/N: Its so god damn AWKWAAAAARRRRD!)

* * *

><p>Grigori and Kirito were the last ones back to the group. Even Hana and the other shoppers had beat them back! And that was saying something!<p>

"God, what took so long? What, did you guys stop for a make-out session?" Hana snorted.

Hypothesis Grigori and Kirito blushed.

Little did Hana know that she was perfectly right.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! My fourth chapter today! And its really long! Yay! Pleeeeeeeease, I'm begging you, review!<strong>

**And if you don't like the pairing, too bad! I'm a weird person, so imma do weird pairing s and you'll see more of them soon enough! Bye! 0_0 whale face~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys! I'm back from the dead with this story! I got some inspiration to write, so yep! Yay! I've missed you all so much! You all get hugs! Yay! :) Also, I think I'm going to try to update my band story, I haven't done that in FOREVER, so that should be fun :P Anyway, please enjoy! **

**0_0 **

**~Whale Face**

* * *

><p>Grigori didn't sleep that night, she couldn't. Her mind kept trailing back to the kiss... More specifically, her mind stayed at the fact that it was Kazuto. Practically a stranger to her! On top if that, he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend!<p>

Grigori sighed and stood up. No way was she gonna be able to get to sleep.

She walked past the sleeping forms of Kioko, Hana, Dalia, Yuki and Suki.

She walked away from the group, walking further into the forest alone. The soft, dirt floor was cold against the bottoms of her bare feet. She stared at the ground in front of her, her mind traveling back to earlier. Her face turned light pink and the memory.

She leaned up against a tree and sighed as she slid down it until she was sitting in her butt.

She sighed and looked up at the night sky, and she noticed something; the sky was different. Instead of the normal yellow moon with a bleeding mouth that once hung in the sky, now there was a big, bright, white circle in the sky.

"Whoa." She whispered staring at it.

She stood up and stared at it intently. "Is that, the moon?"

"Of course it is."

Grigori flew around in surprise and saw Kazuto standing there. "Kazuto? How long have you been there?"

He shrugged. "Not that long."

Grigori stared at him. "Didn't you log off hours ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. But I got bored, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd long on again."

She nodded.

"What about you? Why are you walking around the woods with no shoes on?" He said motioning at her.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either."

He nodded. "Um. Listen, about earlier, about the kiss... I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment, and I was stupid. I never should have done it, I kno-"

"I know, Kazuto... It's fine." Grigori assured him.

Kazuto stared at here. "Really? Aren't you upset at all."

Grigori shook her head. "No, it's fine. I promise."

Kazuto smirked. "Cool."

Grigori smiled back.

"So, you like the moon?" Kazuto asked.

Grigori nodded. "Yes, actually, I do. It's beautiful." She looked up at the moon.

Kazuto looked at her. She looked beautiful. The way the pale moon light reflected in her eyes and made her hair glow. The look of curiousness and wonder on her face and the way the moonlight made her stand out even more against her hair and the dark forest.

Kazuto looked away. It couldn't happen again, what happened earlier. He couldn't kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! End of chapter! I have no idea how long it is so don't complain of it's short, okay. :P anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Bye! 0_0<strong>

**~Whale face**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back, again. I got bored, plus the other chapter was really short. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks for ready, please enjoy, bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face! **

* * *

><p>Kazuto never logged back off that night. He and Grigori stayed up together all night. They didn't really do anything, but they talked and walked around and just hung out.<p>

"Tomorrow's gonna be our third day here already. Then the day after that is our last day." Grigori said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean 'your last day'?" Kazuto questioned.

"Then were allowed to get offline and we go back to school and stuff."

"Yeah, but aren't you still gonna come on here?"

Grigori shrugged causing her hair to fall down off he shoulders. "I don't know.. Maybe."

"Maybe? C'mon, Grigori. I know you like this place."

"I guess. But this isn't what I'd normally being doing right now. Regularly I'd be reading. Not pretending to be some magical creature and talking to some boy I don't know."

Kazuto laughed. "Fine, you want to know me? My real name is Kirito. Lyfa is my sister and her real name is Suguha. Suguha and I live in our own house. I walk to school every day with Suguha and Asuna. Annnnnnd, I think that's pretty much it."

Grigori just looked at him and let out a small laugh.

"What about you?" Kazuto asked her.

"Huh? What about me?"

"Yeah, tell me about you, you're kinda a stranger too, ya know."

"Well, my real name is Maka. Eater lives with me. Um."

"Wait! Eater lives with you? Are you guys related?"

Grigori shook her head. "Um, no."

"Are you dating?"

"No! Of course not!" Grigori exclaimed blushing. "We live with someone else too. Her name is Blair."

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Anyways, _I live in Nevada. And everyday me and Eater ride a moped (I have no idea what Soul's bike-thing is so I'm calling it that) to school and he rides it back and I walk home."

"Hmm. So your name is Maka, huh? Cool."

Grigori smirked.

"Look, the suns already beginning to rise." Kazuto said pointing off to the horizon.

"Oh yeah. Wow." Grigori laughed. "We spent the whole night walking around this forest. "

"Yeah. C'mon , we should find our way back to everyone else." Kazuto said, grabbing Grigori's wrist.

She followed him as they weaves through trees trying to find their way back to Eater, Black*Star and the others.

"Um, are we lost, Kazuto?" Grigori asked after who it ten minutes of them walking aimlessly around the forest.

"Um, uh... Yeah." Kazuto hung his head in defeat.

She laughed. "Then why don't we just fly above the trees?"

"I don't know, I thought I could find my way out walking." Kazuto said, awkwardly scratching the back if his head.

Grigori and Kazuto both flew up above the trees and easily spotted the others on the ground because if Black*Star screaming.

The flew over a flew over a few feet away from them in the woods and walked the rest of the way out. But, like at the weapons shop, Kazuto forgot to let go of Grigori's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review! And if we can get five reviews on this chapter then I will do a special, extra-long chapter for the 4th of July. :D So write some reviews peoples :P thanks for reading, bye! <strong>

**0_0 ~Whale Face!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there my gorgeous, gorgeous, wonderful, AMAZEBALL readers! You know what, you guys need a name for me to call you... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ya know what, actually, I should have a contest for this :3 That would be fun! Ya know what, let's do dat! You guys can message me what you'd like me to call you guys and whichever one I like the most will be what I'll call you. Yay! :) Anyways, as I said in my last chapter, which was chapter 11, I will do a super, mega-long 4th of July special chapter if chapter 11 can get just five reviews on chapter 11. I know you guys can do it! :) So good luck! Thanks for reading, please enjoy the story and if you really like it then follow and/or favorite it! Thanks! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face**

* * *

><p>Kazuto and Grigori walked out of the forest together, Kazuto holding Grigori's wrist.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Grigori!" Hana exclaimed. Then, she noticed Kazuto. "Huh? You were with Kazuto?"

"Are-are you two holding hands?"

To Kazuto's surprise, Asuna was already online and with the group and just like the rest if the group, she was staring at Kazuto's hand that was wrapped around Grigori's wrist.

"Huh?" Kazuto looked at their hands the blushed and pulled away. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding you."

"Why were you holding her?" Hana prodded.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I was wandering around, and I got lost. But Kazuti found me, he was holding my hand so he could bring me back without me getting lost." Grigori said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Hana said.

"Aw! That's so sweet if you to do for her, Kazuto!" Asian exclaimed. She walked over and hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks Kazuto." Grigori patted his shoulder before walking over to Yuki and Suki.

"Yeah." Kazuto whispered at her back.

Asuna finally broke the hug and stared at him. "I love you, Kirito." She whispered.

"Love you too." Kazuto whispered back.

But little did Asuna know, he was only half telling the truth. (A/N: DAUM Kazuto!)

Later that day, Kazuto, Lyfa and Asuna decided they wanted to walk around and see how people were liking the game, so Grigori and the others decided they would do some exploring of the world.

They broke off into small groups; Eater went with Black*Star to find more food. Death and Dalilla went to the library, Kioko and Hana went to check out the clothes and Grigori went off on her own exploring the nature, carrying her sword and scythe on her back.

A large gust of wind blew, causing the fallen dark green and yellow leaves to fly up in the wind, spinning and twirling against the wind. Grigori's hair blew back and her bangs -for the first time the entire times she'd been there - blew put if her eyes, showing that not both her eyes were the same color, the one that had been covered was a smokey-grey color with a thin white circle around the pupil.

Grigori smiled as the scent of grass and summer filled her nostrils.

She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew against her skin and through her hair.

"Oh, what do we got here? Who are you, cutie?"

Grigori looked behind her in surprise and saw a group of men, all wearing matching red and white uniforms.

One of the men smirked and let out a small chuckle. "How 'bout you come with us, girlie?"

"How about no?" Grigori snapped back.

"No? Oh, I don't think you get it girlie, you don't have a choice." The man stepped forward and roughly grabbed her wrist.

Grigori pulled away. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Oh no you don't." The man growled, yanking her to him.

Grigori reached for her scythe with her free hand only for the man to grab it too.

"Ha! You think you can kill me? Well, girlie, I'm afraid you can't hurt me."

"Let go!" Grigori yanked away but didn't get anywhere.

"Hey! Let go of our Mommy!"

In a flash of light, Yuki and Suki, both in human size appeared next to Grigori.

The man laughed at the two of them. "Get them." He barked at two of the other men in the group.

"Hey! Don't touch them you freaks!" Grigori snarled.

"Hush girlie, you're too loud." The man holding her growled in her ear.

"Agh! Mommy!" Yuki yelled.

"HEY! Let go of them!"

All heads turned. Grigori stared in shock at her savior, Kazuto.

The man chuckled. "Why don't you get lost little Sprigging boy?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'Let. Them. Go.' NOW!" Kazuto snarled.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do to stop us, little boy?" A man from the group barked.

Kazuto reached over his shoulder and pulled out his sword.

"I'll kill you all."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Hope you enjoyed! If you like, then leave a review and if you really enjoyed then follow andor favorite! :) And as I said in the beginning of the chapter, if you have an idea for what you want me to call you guys, please message it to me :P Thanks for reading! BYE! 0_0 ~Whale Face**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter thirteen! :D Last chapter left off at a cliffhanger so this chapter should be interesting ;) Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment on chapter 11 for the extra-long chapter tomorrow! And also don't forget to message me your name suggestions for what you guys want me to call you :3 Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you like it! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face**

* * *

><p>"I'll kill you!" Kazuto snarled.<p>

"Kill us? You? How you do plan on doing that, little boy?" The man chuckled. "With that? I don't think so. How 'bout you run along, boy?"

"I'll say it one more time, this is your last chance; let them go! Now!"

The man shoved Grigori up against a tree, never looking away from Kazuto. "I don't think so, boy."

Kazuto growled and charged at him with his sword ready to taste blood.

"I don't think so!" The man barked. He pushed Grigori in front of him and in the trail of Kazuto's blade.

Grigori let out a small yelp of fear and pain.

Kazuto pointed his sword down word, but didn't stop running, he had a plan.

Grigori pulled away from the man and ducked out if the way of Kazuto's blade.

Before the man could move or dodge the blade, it was stabbing through his chest, passing through his with ease.

The man let out a shriek before he disappeared and a small purple and red orb appeared in his place.

"Holy shit!"

"This guys crazy."

Kazuto turned to the men holding Suki and Yuki. He glared at them, let out a small growl, and lifted his sword.

The men's eyes got huge with fear.

"Let go of them, and leave, all of you," He looked around at the group, "NOW!" The group scattered and after just thirty seconds all the men were gone and only Grigori, Kazuto, Suki and Yuki were left there.

Grigori stared at Kazuto.

"Are you guys okay?" Kazuto asked, looking over the three girls.

Grigori walked over and hugged Kazuto. "Thank you." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

Kazuto lied his hand on her back, pulling her closer. "It's okay, Maka." He whispered in response.

Yuki and Suki walked over to them and wrapped their arms around the two of them.

Grigori looked down at Yuki who had her arms wrapped around her waist and her face buried in her side. She laughed.

"Mommy," Yuki whimpered, "I was so scared!"

"Yeah!" Suki agreed, clinging to Yuki and Kazuto.

Grigori crouched down and hugged Yuki and Suki to her chest.

"Transform you two, okay?"

The girls nodded and turned back into their little forms.

Grigori leaned back up and looked at Kazuto.

"Thanks Kazuto... I- we, really appreciate it." She said, blushing and twiddling her thumbs.

"No problem, Grigori."

She looked down at her feet.

"Hey, don't be upset or anything, okay? It's okay. They're all gone and I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Grigori l stared at him, her face flushed pink.

Kazuto grabbed her Ching light land lifted her face to his. Both of them blushing like crazy. They stared into each other's eyes, not looking away for a moment. Kazuto leaned in, and captured her lips in a kiss. Grigori wrapped her arms around Kazuto's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. (A/N: Ah! Another make-out scene! / this is so awkward!) Kazuto ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting him explore her mouth. Grigori moaned into his mouth. She backed up against a tree, and Kazuto rested his hands in the tree on either side of her hips. They both pulled away, gulping in air. They looked at each other and Grigori looked at her feet blushing. Kazuto leaned his forehead against the top of Grigori's head. She looked up at him blushing and he smiled. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. They both looked at each other's flushed faces and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! If you did then leave a review and if you really liked it, then favorite, andor follow and please leave a review. Also don't forget to leave a review on chapter 11 for the extra long chapter! :3 And please message me suggestions what names you guys want me to call you! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter fourteen! Sorry guys, but I'm afraid this chapter isn't gonna be super long, but I will post one later today just cause we just I'll have nothing to do :p So please enjoy the chapter! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face**

* * *

><p>Kazuto had led Grigori out if the woods and brought her with him to meet more players, keeping a close eyes in her the entire time. They met hundreds of players, and didn't stop meeting them until late that night, so he walked her and the girls to a hotel to spend the night.<p>

And there they stood, Grigori in the doorway, much like the other night, she looked up at him and thanked him. He nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Thanks again, Kazuto... For saving us earlier." She said, being sure to be quiet because Yuki and Suki were both already on their bed, fast asleep.

Kazuto nodded slowly. "It was really no problem, I wouldn't leave you like that."

Grigori, still staring at her feet, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kazuto.

Kazuto looked down at her. The top of her head just reached his shoulder. "It's okay, Maka." He whispered.

Grigori's eyes widened when he said her real name. She nodded. "Thanks, Kirito."

Kazuto smiled and kissed the top if her head. "No problem."

"Kazuto? Kazuto?"

Kazuto pulled away from Grigori. "Huh?"

Asuna turned he corner and looked at them. "Huh? Oh! There you are!" She jogged over to them. "Hey, Grigori! Hey, Kazuto!"

"Hey, Asuna..." Grigori whispered quietly, looking at her feet.

Asuna looked at her with concern. "Grigori, what's wro-"

Kazuto put his hand on Asuna's shoulder and shook his head. "It's nothing, Asuna."

She looked at him. "Oh...Okay. Well anyways, are you ready to go, it's getting late."

Kazuto nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Asuna took his hand and they began to walk away. He looked back at Grogori. "Night, Maka."

She looked at him behind her bangs. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Yay! I know it's short, but whatever! Happy 4th of July! :D Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 15 of Soul Eater Online! Sorry I didn't upload when I said I would, the chapter kept getting deleted -.- Anyways, please enjoy and if you do, le ave a review for me! Thanks! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>After Kazuto and Asuna left Grigori walked over to the bed and fell fast asleep next to Yuki and Suki. She drifted off into dreamland and had a weird dream she didn't really understand that consisted of her and Kazuto laying in a green, over-grown, peaceful field together. It was perfect.<p>

In the morning though, Grigori was awoke by Yuki and Suji jumping on the bed all around her yelling, "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, Mommy!"

She groaned and slowly say up. Her hair was a knotted, un-tamed, black mess on her head. "Ngh. What time is it?"

"Its exactly 5:23:17.45 a.m."Suki said.

"Ugh." Grigori let her head fall back onto the pillow. "Why are you guys up so early?"

"'Cause it's your last day here so we want to get an early start! Let's go!" Yuki and Suki both exclaimed.

Yuki grabbed her left arm and SukI grabbed her right arm and they both pulled her up.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll get up! Just let me get ready to go out." Grigori walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room and picked up a hair brush and began brushing her hair.

After Grigori was done getting ready and Yuki and Suki were dressed and also ready, the three of them headed out of the hotel and into the small village.

There were people wearing every color of clothes. Black, blue, purple, red, green, everything! Which didn't really seen to happen in the bigger towns, those were mostly just people in one color of clothes, but here it was all mixed.

"Hey! Grigori"

Grigori looked to her right and saw Lyfa rushing over to her.

"Oh, uh, hey Lyfa." (A/N: Am I speeding her name right? I really hope so. oh whatever)

Lyfa stopped running when she reached her. "Hey! Hey Yuki, Suki." She waved at the two pixies. "You guys are online late."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's about 9:00 here, so it's pretty late. But I guess it's earlier there, isn't it?"

"It's 5:00 a.m here." Grigori said.

"Oh, okay. It's really early there."

"Yeah. Why are you on so late?"

"'Cause it's Friday night, so that means no school tomorrow and that I can stay up as late as I want." Lyfa smirked. "You guys wanna hang out?"

Grigori nodded. "Yeah, sure." She smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Yay! Let's go!" She took Grigori's hand. "Let's go!"

The two girls took off down the brick roads of the villages with Yuki and Suki flying after them in there small forms.

When Grigori and Lyfa finally stopped, they were in front of a dark wooden building a few miles outside of the village.

Lyfa stepped up and knocked on the door loudly.

"Who's there?" A male voice called from inside.

A tick-mark appeared on Lyfa'a head. "It's Lyfa! Open the door, Klein!"

The clunky, wooden rectangular door was pulled open ad standing behind it was a tall, skinny, man (A/N: Or is he a teenager? Idk. Sone one leave me a review and answer all my stupid questions please.) with a bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Who's she?" He said motioning toward Grigori.

"This," Lyfa put her hand on Grigori's shoulder, "Is Grigori, and those two," She pointed at Suki then Yuki, "Are Suki and Yuki."

"Um. Hey, I'm Klyne."

Grigori gave a small wave. "Hi."

"Hello!" Yuki and Suki both exclaimed, waving at him. "It's nice to meet you, sir!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you all too. Any friend of Lyfa's is a friend of mine." He said.

"Cool!"

"Anyways, um, come on in." He said, side-stepping out of the way.

Lyfa walked right in with Yuki and Suki trailing behind her.

Grigori wasn't so sure though.

Klein stuck our his hand to her. "Come on in, I don't bite."

Grigori nodded and took his hand.

He led her down a hallway into a room with couches and tables and a bunch of food. Lyfa was already sitting down on the floor in front of a couch that had Suki an Yuki on it. There was a couch near the door and sitting on that, was Asuna and a girl with short pink hair and another much younger girl with brown hair sitting on the arm of the chair. In the corner if the room was another couch and sitting on it was Kazuto and Yui.

"Hey, Grigori!" Asuna exclaimed, smiling.

"Uh, hey, Asuna." She said.

"Hello! I'm Silicia." The younger girl with pigtails in her hair said.

"I'm Liz." The pink-headed girl said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Grigori. It's nice to meet you both."

The younger girl, Silicia smiled. "You too."

Yui rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Grigori." She pulled her over to where Kazuto was sitting then pointed next to him. "Sit." She said.

Grigori sat down and Yui climbed into her lap and sat down. "Braid my hair." She said.

Grigori let out a small laugh. "Um, okay." She began to braid Yui's hair and Yuki and Suki rushed over, climbing onto the couch too.

Yuki climbed up into the couch and at down in Kazuto lap. And Suki arood on the couch and began playing with Kazuto's hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm gonna make your hair pretty! So sit still!" She squealed.

In just ten minutes, every single inch if Kazuto's hair was either in a braid, a ponytail, was covered in berets or had clips all over it. Suki and Yui each had braids in their hair curtsy of Grigori and Yuki has pigtails in hers curtsy of Kazuto.

"So, how does my hair look?" Kazuto asked after Suki sat down between him and Grigori.

"You look fabulous." Lyfa snorted.

Grigori giggled and Kazuto smiled. He'd never tell anyone, but he secretly loved the sound of her laugh, he thought it was adorable, just like her. (A/N: FLUFFINESS!)

Asuna smiled and laughed. "Oh my gosh!"

After about three hours, everyone except for Grigori, Kazuto, Lyfa and Klein had fallen asleep.

Lyfa stretched and yawned. "Ya know what, I'm gonna head to bed now. Night guys."

"Night." Kazuto and Grigori said at the same time.

"Night Lyfa." Klein said stretching.

Lyfa logged out leaving just Klein, Grigori and Kazuto awake, but just like Lyfa, Klein was tired and logged out.

"Are you tired?" Grigori asked, eyeing Kazuto.

"Nah. I had a bunch of energy drinks earlier. I'm good to go."

Grigori laughed, causing Kazuto's heart to skip a beat with joy. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Grigori smiled and nodded.

"Ngh."

The two looked over at the sound, but it had just been Yuki rolling over on the other couch where Lyfa had been. The three pixies had moved there about a half hour after all the hair commotion.

Grigori smiled.

"So," Kazuto said quietly, "Today's your last day, huh? Or are you gonna keep logging in?"

Grigori sighed and shrugged. "I don't really know."

He looked at her and scooted closer to her. "C'mon, you know you'd miss me of you just quit coming on like that." He joked, smirking.

Grigori uttered a small laugh. "Yeah... I guess."

Kazuto put his arm around her and whispered, "I know I'd miss you."

Grigori blushed dark pink. "You'd miss me?" She whispered.

Kazuto smirked. "Of course! It'd suck if you didn't keep coming online!"!

A small smiled formed on Grigori's face. "Well... Maybe I will keep coming online. _Maybe." _

Kazuto smiled. "I hope you do."

She blushed a light pink and smiled. She looked up and him and said, "Okay."

He smirked. "Cool." He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips, causing her face to go even darker.

She shoved him. "Would you stop doing that?" She said, pouting.

He smirked and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

Kazuto said nothing but leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I really like you, Maka."

Grigori's widened and she blushed darker. "I... I like you too," She paused and stared into his smokey eyes,"Kirito."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are guys! It's super fluffy and it's a pretty long chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review and don't forte to message me your suggestions for what you guys want me to call you! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back with yet another chapter of Soul Eater Online, although I really have no idea which one... Sixteen? I think? I don't know. Anyways, last chapter was pretty fluffy, and maybe this one will be too, who knows! You'll just have to read to find out :3 As always, please enjoy and leave a review. Thanks for reading, bye! **

* * *

><p>Maka sat on her bed reading a book. It was Saturday, the day after the assignment for being online ended. She had logged offline Friday evening and hadn't gotten online since, Soul, on the other hand, never logged off.<p>

Her phone lit up and rang out next to her. She jumped in surprise before she grabbed it and looked at it.

"Text from Liz." She read aloud. She shrugged and clicked the message, and saw the whole thing, although it only contained of three words; "Get online now". Maka sighed and rolled her eyes, why could Liz possibly want her to get online? But, reluctantly, Maka shoved a bookmark in her book and sat it on her bedside table along with her phone. She lied down on her bed and put the headset on. She let out a deep breath, closed her eyes and called out, "Link Start!"

She opened her eyes, she was in The Egg again. Her name and body were changed again, she wasn't Maka Albarn anymore, she was Grigori, and she didn't have ash-blonde hair anymore, now it was black. She sigher and leaned up. She was in the hotel room she had logged off in. She looked to her left and saw Yuki and Suki asleep on the bed parallel to hers. She shook them awake and the three of then set out to find Liz, or rather Hana in this world.

After twenty-seven minutes of looking, they finally found Hana. She was in a forest near the village they were in.

"Hey! There you are!" Hana exclaimed, walking over to Grigori and pulling her into the circle that she and the others had formed.

"Hey." Grigori said waving at the group.

They all replied with different greetings with different tones.

Grigori looked around the circle of her friends and her eyes stopped on a certain Spriggin with black hair and smoky eyes. He looked at her and waved. We waved back.

"So why did you want me to get online so badly?" Grigori asked, turning to Hana sitting next to her.

Hana shrugged, her hair falling off her shoulders. "Bored."

"Bored? Really?"

"Yep."

Grigori shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys all in a circle?" She asked, changing the subject.

"She made us sit like this," lyfa said, pointing at Hana, "She said she had a plan or something."

Grigori looked at Hana with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah!" Hana exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that!" She smirked at the group with a devious look in her eyes. "We're gonna play truth-or-dare!"

"No way!" Eater groaned.

"Yay! Truth-or-dare! Truth-or-dare!" Kioko chanted on the other side of Hana, clapping her hands.

Hana smiled. "See? At least someone's excited about it. Now lets play! Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Lyfa volunteered. She looked around the circle and her eyes locked on Grigori. She grinned loke a Cheshire Cat. "Grigori..."

Grigori groaned.

"Truth or dare?" Lyfa finished.

"Hmm." Grigori thought it through, dares were always about kissing someone and truths were always about crushes, so either way, she was royally screwed. She sighed. 'Screw it.' She thought. "Dare."

Lyfa grinned. "I dare you to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter seventeen! At least I'm pretty sure it's seventeen... I don't know, anyways, last chapter was a cliffhanger so les get right into it! Oh yeah... I forgot about friggin disclaimers •_• Oh well! I'll do it at the end of that chapter! Please enjoy! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>"I dare you to... Go with Kazuto and get more food!"<p>

Grigori sweat-dropped and eyed Lyfa. "Huh?"

My hunger bar is about to be empty! Go with Kazuro and get food!"

"Okay." Grigori stood along with Kazuto and the two left to go get food for Lyfa and the others.

"Okay! My turn!" Patty yelled behind them.

Grigori looked at Kazuto. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." He replied.

It was so awkward, although Grigori wasn't sure why. She knew she was the one who was so uncomfortable but she had no clue to why.

"So... You're back online." Kazuto said with a snirk. "I though you said this world wasn't your style."

Grigori shrugged. "It isn't really my style... But it's not that bad, plus Hana texted me to get online."

Kazuto looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you're back."

Grigori blushed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing our friends are hard to handle all at once." Grigori laughed. "And number two, you got me out of that game."

"Huh? How did I get you out of it? Lyfa was the one who gave us the dare."

Kazuto shook his head. "Lyfa only chose that dare because she wants us to be alone, she said she, quote-on-quote, 'Totally ships' us."

"What? Why?" Grigori laughed.

Kazuto shrugged. "She says the two Spriggin must be together." He laughed.

Grigori giggled. "Okay then."

Kazuto smiled. "But hey, I won't deny she has good taste." Kazuto said looking at her.

Grigori blushed.

Kazuto smiled and laughed. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and jogged toward the village with Grigori in tow. He finally stopped at a small building.

"Huh? What's this?" Grigori asked, motioning toward the building.

"It's a food shop, c'mon." Kazuto took her hand once again and pushed the Wooden door open with the other.

The store was small with grey brick walls and wooden floors. There were shelves of foods in the walls and baskets of different goodies hanging from the ceiling with braided ropes.

Kazuto walked over to one of the shelfs, grabbed a bunch of food and walked over to the counter in the corner with a young women behind it. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun and she had kind brown eyes.

"Hello, there." She spoke.

"Hi." Kazuto said politely.

"Hello." Grigori said.

The woman looked at the price-tags on all the items and said, "Thirty dollars please."

Kazuto nodded and pulled out some money and handed it to her. The women smiled and gave him the food back in a bag.

She woman lowered her eyes in between Kazuto and Grigori and let out a small giggle. "Have fun you two."

Kazuto and Grigori looked down and blushed. Grigori's hand was still being held by Kazuto's and their fingers were intertwined.

The two teens mumbled a "Thank you" before rushing out of the store, but neither of them let go of the others hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go my pretties! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don' town Soul Eater or Sword Art Online or their characters! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale face!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my friendly sea-fishes and welcome to chapter eighteen! Anyways, as always please enjoy! And if you really like the story please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading! Bye! 0_0 ~Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>When Grigori and Kazuto got back to the truth-or-dare-ring-o'-death, Lyfa ran over to them, grabbed an apple out of the bag Kazuto was holding and began eating it.<p>

"It's about time you two got back," She said in between bites, "It almost went totally down!"

Kazuto nodded and mumbled a shott apology to his sister.

Grigori looked around and saw Hana had her face covered in mud, Black*Star was wearing Delila's clothes and she was wearing his, Kioko had rings of mud around both her eyes and three marks on each cheek and Lyfa had her hair down and was wearing no shoes.

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. She sat down at her spot next to Hana, Suki and Yuki, while Kazuto went back to his spot on the other side of the circle.

"So we playing this or what?" Hana asked.

Lyfa nodded. "Whose turn is it?"

Black*Star put his hand up. "Mine!" He looked around the group and looked at Death. "Death, truth or dare?"

Death shrugged. "Dare, I guess."

"Hmm..." Black*Star thought for a moment. "I dare you to make your clothes completely asymmetrical."

Death's eyes got huge with disgust, shock, and fear. "What?" He exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

After ten minutes of arguing, fighting and mud-throwing, Death ended up with ripped-up, mud-covered clothes and some how only one shoe.

The game kept going for about another two hours but eventually everyone was either sick of the game, bored or tired. Grigori did get another dare, only because Eater called her chicken when she first said truth, and she had ended up having to sit in Kazuto's lap for forty-five minutes, which was truly embarrassing.

When the game ended, Grigori didn't log off, instead she decided to stay online and talk to Kazuto. She even got the perfect opportunity when Hana, Kioko and Delila decided to take Yuki and Suki to get bath because they were all covered in mud and then just to hang out with them.

Grigori walked over to Kazuto. "Hey. Um, do you want to maybe... Hang out?" She stuttered out to him shyly.

Kazuto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." His smoky eyes filled with happiness and excitement.

"Okay." Grigori laughed. She walked over to a tree and grabbed her satchel, but before she could walk back over to Kazuto, Lyfa approached her.

"Hey." Lyfa greeted, giggling.

"Hey, Lyfa." Grigori replied. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Lyfa said. "So, you and Kazuto are going on a date, huh?"

Grigori blushe'd and shook her head fiercely. "Oh! No, no, no! We're just gonna go hang out, ya know?"

Lyfa laughed. "Yeah right! You guys so like each other! I see the way he looks at you, I've never seen him look at anyone like that before we met you."

Grigori's went wide and she blushed an even darker shade of pink. "What are you talking about?" She looked away. "Besides, Kazuto's dating Asuna!"

Lyfa shrugged. "Yeah, but still. He likes, maybe even _loves _you."

Grigori's eyes got even bigger, which was surprising because they were already huge. "L-love? Him? Me? You must be crazy to think he feels like that towards me." She objected, staring at the grounding front of her.

Lyfa rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't believe me," She looked at Grigori's blushing face, "But we both know it's true."

Kazuto walked over to them. "Lyfa, stop harassing Grigori." He teased at his sister. She blushed. He grabbed Grigori's hand. "You ready to go?"

Grigori nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"Okay. See you later, sis." Kazuto called as he and Grigori walked away.

"Have fun!" Lyfa yelled back, winking at Grigori.

She blushed and looked away. "You have a really weird sister, you know that?" She said through pursed lips.

Kazuto laughed. "Yeah, I know." He tightened his grip on her hand and smiled at her. "C'mon!"

The two of them ran through trees and mud puddles and bushes until they were out of the forest, then they stopped, but the whole while, Kazuto kept a firm grip on Grigori's hand that never faltered.

"Where are we going?" Grigori asked, curiously.

Kazuto shrugged. "Wherever the night takes us."

They took off rubbing again, away from the village, away from the lights, away from everyone else.

The two didn't really talk as they ran. They had a silent conversation, with no words, just the sounds of their feet hitting against the ground and their heartbeats increasing. Grigori closed her eyes and let herself be surrounded by the noises of their heartbeats becoming one, along with each footstep matching up and every breath each took being at the same time as the other.

Grigori smiled to herself when Kazuto squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"Kazuto?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been running?"

Kazuto looked at her and smirked. "I don't know."

Grigori laughed. "Me either."

They stopped running not too long after that and sat under a large willow tree with soft green leaves.

Grigori leaned her head back against the tree and felt the breeze against face and neck. She stretched. "Well... That was fun."

Kazuto laughed and nodded in agreement. "Grigori?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to 'hang out'?" He asked.

Grigori blushed and shrugged. "I... I-I don't know." She stuttered.

He looked at her. "Come on Maka, we both know that's not true."

Grigori'a eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that day at the use of her real name. She blushed and looked away from his gaze. "I... I guess I just wanted to spend time with you." She confessed.

"Maka." He whispered. He leaned closer and grabbed her chin lightly, lifting her head so that their eyes met, smoke-grey meeting her golden uncovered eye. His eyes were half-lidded while hers were wide open. He leaned closer, until their faces were just an inch away. He stared at her and whispered, "Maka", a final time before kissing her.

Grigori blushed, but wasn't exactly surprised by the fact that he kissed her, that seemed to be happening all the time lately, but what surprised her was how he used her name, and how he whispered it so shyly, like he was afraid of being rejected or something.

She gave up on trying to logically figure everything out and just decided to enjoy the moment and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He smiled into the kiss, pushing harder against her lips. (A/N: Agh! So many kiss scenes all the time!)

Grigori felt her face heat up more when Kazuto ended up on top of her, his hands on either side I her head and the two of them still in a lip-lock.

Kazuto slowly pulled away, gasping for air, his face flushed red and eyes slightly clouded over.

Grigori looked up at him, blushing madly and also gasping for air.

Kazuto pulled her back up into a sitting position and the two laughed, leaning against each other.

"Well... That was fun." Kazuto said, mocking Grigori's earlier words.

Grigori laughed and shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

The two laughed again. And Grigori let a tiny smile creep on to her face along with her blush.

Kazuto raked a hand through his now messy black hair and stood up. "Come on." He reached out a hand for Grigori, which she took hold of. "Let's get outta here."

Grigori nodded in agreement. "Okay."

The two teens went back to walking to a destination of nowhere hand-in-hand, although Grigori couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! An extra-long, extra-fluffy chapter! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review telling me what you think, I love feedback! Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 19 of Soul Eater Online! Yay! Anyways, this chapter is kinda special cause 1. It's one more away from 20 chapters! 2. I'm gonna try to make this chapter pretty long. And 3. Cause at the end of this chapter I am going to put a preview for my next crossover story between Soul Eater and Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist! :) Basically for that is I want you guys to read it and tell me how it is and whatnot and if it gets a few positive reviews I'll upload it cause I already have the first chapter written out and it consists of over 3,000 words which is crazy for me. So please tell me what you think of the preview and all that. Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>Kirito lied on his bed, staring up at his pale white ceiling as the memories of that night on The Egg played in his head over and over again, repeatedly on a never ending loop. He sighed and rolled onto his sighed.<p>

"I can't believe it." He mumbled to himself. "I can't believe it." He squeezed his eyes shut right and replayed what happened one last time in his head.

_"Hmm? We're back here?" Grigori asked, looking around the city._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Kazuto asked. _

_"This is where we got my sword, remember?" _

_Kazuto remembered that day all too well, but he didn't really remember the city, mostly just the fact that he kissed Grigori for the first time that day was what he remembered. _

_"Oh yeah, I guess so." Kazuto looked around. "Cool, I guess. C'mon." He walked forward further into the town. _

_The two walked further into the town when suddenly, "Hey, love-birds!" _

_"What?" Grigori turned, along with Kazuto._

_There stood the man who had given them Grigori's sword. He smiled. "Hey, how are you two doing?" _

_Kazuto blushed. "Oh, um, okay, I guess?" Kazuto said as more of a question than an answer. _

_"Well that's good," He smiled, "It's nice to see young couples so happy together like the two of you."_

_"What?" A familiar voice said. _

_Kazuto and Grigori turned and became face-to-face with Eater._

_"'Sup?" Eater said with a smirk. "So you two are dating now? I thought you were still dating that one chick... Asuna, right Kazuto?" _

_"No, no, no! Were so not dating!" Grigori said, waving her arms around in defense. _

_Eater laughed. "Whatever, no need to lie to me. I won't tell anyone." _

_Grigori blushed. "What would you tell them anyways? We aren't dating!" Grigori said. _

_Eater just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll leave you two alone so you can get back to your date." _

_"We aren't dating!" Grigori yelled at his back as he left. Grigori huffed. "He's such an ass." _

_Kazuto just blushed and shook his head slightly, laughing. "Let's go." _

_About two hours later Grigori got a message from Black*Star saying this: _

_"Hey! I heard you and that Kazuto guy are dating now? Why didn't you tell us!? What the hell Maka!? Anyways! I give you my blessing to date each other, but only because I am such a gracious god and will be nice to my loyal subjects! But I am soooo telling Liz about you two! :P Ha! See you later tiny-tits! Bye! -Your Lord"_

_Grigori groaned as she read it. "That idiot!" She exclaimed, face-palming. _

_Kazuto looked at the message. "You don't think he's actually gonna tell them were dating, do you?" Kazuto smiled inwardly at the thought of dating Maka, but he knew he never could, they lived nowhere near each other, and long-distance relationships never worked. _

_Grigori sighed. "I don't know... I hope not.. It'll be really awkward having to explain to everyone that we're not and get them to believe us with take forever."_

_Kazuto nodded. "Then let's go find him." He held out his hand to Grigori who was sitting on the ground. _She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Ready?" __

__Grigori nodded. "Let's go." __

_By the end of the night, they had find Eater and Black*Star and knocked some sense into them... Well mostly just told them they weren't dating and if they shut up about saying they were that they'd give them some supplies. But still, they shut up. _

_After that, it was already really late, well in Nevada at least, so the two decided to get a hotel room, and they did. It was a little hotel made from stone bricks that only had about four rooms._

_Grigori walked into the room after Kazuto and immediately collapsed face-first onto the bed. _

_Kazuto eyed her. "Are you okay?" _

_She groaned into the bedspread. "I'm so tired!" _

_Kazuto laughed. "Yeah, I kinda am too. That was exhausting." Kazuto said, sitting on the bed and pulling off his boots._

_Grigori pulled herself up and say on the bed. "Yeah, I know right." She laughed. She pulled off her boots quickly, along with her satchel and weapons before tossing them all onto a whicker chair in the corner. "Sleep." She mumbled and jumped onto the bed, her face burying into a pillow._

_Kazuto chuckled, setting down his things by his shoes before laying down on the bed with a muffled "Thump!". He looked at her and smiled. "I really am glad you decided to get online." _

_Grigori blushed slightly. "Thank Hana, she's the one who told me to." _

_Kazuto smiled. "Yeah, but still," He leaned over and kisses her cheek, "Thanks." _

_Grigori's face heated up more, making her to go red. She hit him with a small pillow. "Just go to sleep!" _

_She rolled over so she was facing away from him and Kazuto just laughed, turned and switched off the lamp, causing the room to go black. He turned back and scooted closer to Grigori, spooning her. __Grogori blushed harder and Kazuto could feel her blush from the warmth coming from the back of her neck and her ears. He laughed. _

_"What? Embarrassed? Maka-chan?" Kazuto whispered into her ear. _

_Grigori rolled over so that they were face-to-face. "Not at all... Kirito-**kun**." She whispered back, blushing red._

_Kazuto laughed. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Night, Maka-chan." He whispered into her hair. _

_Grigori's face flushed the red of a tomato. "Night, Kirito." _

And that's where it ended, he fell asleep after that and so did she and they were both logged off, and that's why he was sitting in his bed all embarrassed. But oh well, he was happy it happened.

**Hey guys! Okay well that's where Sword Art Online chapter 19 ends! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did leave a review telling me so! Now here is the sneak-peek at my newest crossover which you guys decide whether or not I upload it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Rin's head, along with everyone else's, flew toward the doorway, standing the was Mephisto, and next to him was the last thing Rin would have expected. Standing beside Mephisto was a girl, a girl with a cat on her head for some reason.

Mephisto walked into the class grinning. "Hello everyone," He started, "I'm quite sorry to interrupt your lesson but I thought this important. This," He motioned to the girl still standing by the door, "Is Maka Albarn, your new classmate."

**There you are! I really hoped you enjoyed that! If you did please leave me a review telling me what you think and if I should upload it or not! I know it's not too interesting but I didn't want to give that much away, so yep! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter twenty! Holy shiz bucket! Can you believe it!? We've already reached two decades (I know that's years! Don't question me! XP) of chapters! Yay! :D Anyways, it's like, 4:00 a.m, I'm bored and I can't fall back to sleep so yep, you get a chapter even tho most of you are probably normal people and sleep at night... Unless you're in a different time zone then it's day time for you already... Hmm... Anywaysssssss! Please enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>Maka walked into Soul's room and knocked on the door, but as she expected, no reply.<p>

'He's probably still online.'

Maka walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Pocky before retreating back into her room to read. (A/N: Have any of you guys ever had Pocky? There, I'm starting a thing, question of the day; Have you ever had Pocky and if so which kind? Tell me in the reviews :P)

After about twenty minutes of reading, Maka's door opened and in walked a very hungry and bored looking Soul.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Make food," He started, "Also, Lyfa said she wants us to all meet in person, so she, Kazuto and what's-her-face will-"

"Asuna?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways they'll all be here in a few days and I told them they could stay here."

Maka's for huge. "What? Why?" She exclaimed. _  
><em>

Soul shrugged. "'Cause we all wanna meet each other," He smirked toothily, "Don't you wanna meet you boyfriend?" Maka groaned in annoyance and chucked a book, hitting him square in the face. "Ow! Why did you do that?" He growled.

Maka pouted. "We're not dating."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now go make food, it's your turn."

Maka rolled her eyes but walked out if her room behind Soul and into the kitchen.

"Hows pizza sound?" She asked pulling the phone off the wall.

Soul smirked. "Sounds cool."

After the two ate, and cleaned up, the two both went back to their respective rooms to relax.

Maka sat on her bed with her legs crossed over one another.

'I can't believe this,' She thought, 'I'm finally going to meet Kirito... OH MY GOD! I'm going to meet Kirito!' She smiled to herself as she thought about Kirito and meeting him in person after everything that had happened to then so far. 'I wonder if he'll like me...' Maka sighed, stood up, walked over to the wall and switched the lights off before jumping back into her bed. 'I hope so.'

Kirito sat by Suguha at the kitchen table eating breakfast; waffles and eggs.

"So... You excited to meet GrigorI in a few days?" Suguha asked, shovelling a fork of waffle into her mouth.

Kirito's cheeks tinted pink. "I guess... Are you excited about meeting Eater? You two seem to have gotten pretty close too, ya know. You guys are always hanging out."

Suguha blushed. "Sh-shut up! I just think he's kinda cool is all... Nothing more!"

Kirito snorted. "Whatever you say Ms. Denial."

"What about you and Grigori, huh? You two both so like each other!"

Kirito sighed. "Yeah... I do kinda like her actually... But Asuna, remember?"

Suguha sighed. "Why don't you just break up with her?"

Kirito groaned and lied his head on the table top. "I don't know... I just..."

Suguha sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "You and her are really good together, even more so than you and Asuna, just think about it..."

Then she walked out of the kitchen and knew her room.

Kirito sat at the table and sighed, pushing his food around on his plate. "Think about it..." He echoed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, obviously it's not really that early as it was when I started the chapter but oh well. Oh yeah, I uploaded my other crossover so go check that out if you want. Thanks again for reading, bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!<strong>


	21. SMALL UPDATE

**Hey guys, Tinamoi here! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just been really busy. No, this is not a chapter, I'm sorry again. I'm at a family reunion type thing and my grandmother fell literally within the first ten minutes upon arriving (yesterday) and is currently in the hospital for a gash in her arm and a fracture in her neck :( She is 98 years old so it's pretty serious and she will most likely be in the hospital for a while... So if I don't update that much or whatever, I'm sorry but that is probably why. Plus they're is a birthday happening tomorrow and another in the 28th do theres that too. So sorry again, I just that I'd give you guys an update. Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 21! I got hone a few days ago, and because I'm super bored and not busy anymore for a little while, I thought I'd write a chapter. Just in case you were wondering, my grandmother is kinda okay, kinda. She's in a neck-brace and can't move her head for a while. But she is mostly alright. Anyways, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy and if you do leave a review! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>Kirito and Suguha stood outside of a large building with about one hundred stairs. The building had skulls all over it, three huge lit candles sticking out and balconies everywhere.<p>

"What is this place?" Suguha asked.

The two had been in Death City just about thirty minutes. They were supposed to meet Maka and the others at a cafe called "Death Bucks" but the hadn't been able to find it. Instead they found this huge place.

Kirito shrugged. "No idea."

Suguha looked around before shooting her arm up to poin small building. "Hey! Kirito, look!," She yelled, "Death Bucks!"

Kirito nodded. "Oh, yeah. There it is. Good job." Suguha smiled pridefully. "We, let's go." He said walking toward the café with Suguha behind him.

The two walked in and saw that the small shop was almost empty, except for three adults (looking around their thirties or forties) sitting together, and a group of about eight teens sitting in the very back, making a lot of noise and laughing.

Suguha leaned in closer to her brother and out a hand on the side of her mouth away from him. "Do you think that's them in the back?"

Kirito shrugged. "Maybe... I'm not sure."

Just then, one of the teens looked up at them. He had spiky, electric blue hair that went out in all directions and tan skin. He wore star age clothes; a high-collared, sleeveless black shirt that cover his mouth. Baggy, grey pants, covered his legs. On his feet were bulky black and grey combat boots with stars over the toes. Finally, a silver belt was tied around his waist carelessly.

He looked at the other teens, mumbled something the siblings couldn't understand, then shot up. He pointed at them with his calloused, tan finger. "Are you two Lyfa and Kazuto?"

Kirito stared at him before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

The boy smirked. "Then get over here!"

Suguha laughed and walked past her brother to the group. "Hey, guys. I'm Suguha!"

The group all said hello and began introducing themselves as Kirito walked over.

"I'm Black*Star, but you guys already knew my name." The bluntte said. "And now you guys know what I look like." He laughed.

The girl sitting in the seat closest to Kirito had black hair that was pulled into a high-ponytail, and pale skin. She looked at the two Japanese teens with curious violet eyes. She wore an orange turtleneck with sleeves that almost covered her hands. Tight, faded blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The boy sitting next to where Black*Star stood spoke. "I'm Death the Kid, although you two knew me as 'Death'. You may call me just Kid, though."

He had straight black hair that reached his shoulders in the back, and had three, parallel, symmetrical lines going through his hair on one side. He had golden eyes that pooped against his pale skin. He wore a white button-up shirt with no pockets on it. Black jeans that matched his un-scuffed, black combat boots. And to too it off, on both of his middle fingers were silver skull rings.

"Hello, Kid." Suguha greeted.

Kirito just stared at the boys hair. 'Did he bleach it like that?' He thought. She shrugged inwardly. 'Well, I guess we aren't in Japan anymore, so I can't really judge their culture, or traditions, or customs it whatever.'

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Kid said.

"You two." Kirito spoke.

Next to Kid were two more girls. The one closer to him appeared to be older. She had shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair pulled into a loose side pony. Her bright, stream-blue eyes stood out against her freshly, sun-tanned skin. She wore a hot-pink tank top (tank-top? I don't know :P) with spaghetti straps. White skinny jeans, and high-heeled black boots.

The younger-looking girl next to her had short, choppy, chin-length sunflower-blonde hair. Big, happy sky-blue eyes and light skin. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a giraffe on it. A pair of faded blue jean shorts. And to too it off, a pair of black high-heele. Boots that matched those of the girl next to her.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz. I guess you guys knew me as 'Hana' before." The girl with dirty-blonde hair said. "And this is my little sister, Patricia, but we all call her Patty. You guys knew her as 'Kioko'." She pointed to the girl on the side of her.

"Hiya! It's nice to meet 'cha!" The girl, Patty, exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Kirito said.

Suguha nudged him in the ribs. "Well," She whispered, "Introduce yourself."

"Oh yeah." He whispered. He looked at the group. "Um, I'm Kirito, only before you guys know me as 'Kazuto".

One of the people who hadn't yet introduced themselves, a boy, smirked. But his smirk wasn't normal, he had a mouth full of jagged, triangle-shaped, animalistic teeth.

He had shaggy, snow-white hair and red eyes that popped against his tan skin. He wore a yellow and black jacket. A pair of slightly-baggy, blood-red skinny jeans. Yellow and black combat boots and a thick headband with two buttons on it; one of a mouth with the letters E-A-T written below it, and one with the word "Soul" on it. (Yeah, I put Soul in his old outfit, deal with it. :P)

"Hey," He spoke in a husky voice, "I'm Soul. Im pretty sure you guys knew me on The Egg as," He paused for a moment and thought, "Oh yeah! 'Eater'!"

Kirito couldn't stop staring. 'WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH HIS TEETH?' He thought. 'Did he get them sharpened or something?'

"Hello, Soul. It's nice to meet you." Suguha said calmly and politely.

Finally, only three people were left, a girl with ash-blonde pigtails, the girl with the purple eyes and a boy- no a girl... A _person _with bubblegum-pink hair.

"I'm Tsubaki, or rather Delila in the game. It's really nice to meet you both." The girl with black hair said happily.

"I'm Maka," Kirito's eyes got bigger slightly. Finally, the name he'd been waiting for was finally spoken. He looked over to who was talking, it was the girl with pigtails, "But I guess before you gist knew me as 'Grigori'," She paused and looked at the kid with pink hair next to her, "This is Crona... Corona never logged onto The Egg so you guys never met each other."

Kirito looked Maka over. Like he said before, she had ash-blonde hair pulled into loose pigtails. Big, bright, forest-green eyes and light skin. She had on a white, button-up shirt. A short, red and black plaid (A/N: Or is it checkered? I don't know, it's late right now) mini-skirt covered her long legs. On her feet were bulky, black and white, bukle-up combat boots. Finally, to too her outfit off, she had on thick white gloves.

The person next to Maka had choppy, un-even pink hair. Grey-white eyes and skin so pale it looked like they never went outside. They wore a long black and white robe/dress type thing that reached their ankles, and a pair of black boots. So really, they wore a quite simple outfit.

Kirito looked back over to Maka, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was facing the other direction towards the door.

"Hey guys!" A familiar, excited, female voice yelled behind them.

Meh heard footsteps and then felt someone jump and latch themselves onto him with their arms wrapped around his torso. "Hey, Kirito-kun!"

He looked down at a mess of oranges hair below his arm. "Hey, Asuna."

She released him and looked up at him grinning. "Hello." She turned to the booth and sawe the group of teena giving her a 'wtf' look. "Hey there! You guys are the ones from The Egg, right?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. And let me guess, you're Asuna?"

She grinned and nodded happily. "Yep! That's me!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you are everyone! I hole you liked it and if you did leave a review telling me so. Also, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while. I'll really try to update more often! Thanks for reading, guys! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 22 of Soul Eater Online! I'm on the phone with my friend as I'm writing this so if it seems kinda weird or crappy, that's probably why. :P Hahaha. But she's like, one of my bff's so I'm not gonna hang up on her. Anyways, if you like the chapter then leave a review! Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face! **

* * *

><p>After all the introductions, the three Japanese teens sat with their new friends and ordered some tea.<p>

Asuna looked around the table and smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you all!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you guys too." Tsubaki said politely.

Kirito looked around the table, but his eyes lingered on the girl in pigtails... Maka. The girl he had been conversing with for almost a week.

Maka felt his gaze and looked up, meeting his smoky eyes. She blushed lightly and averted her eyes and squirmed slightly.

Asuna smiled and looked from Liz and Patty to Tsubaki and Maka. She giggled.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, you guys really don't look like how I pictured you."

Maka quirked a brow. 'This should be interesting.'

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Liz asked becoming a little irked.

"Oh! Please, don't think I'm insulting you! I mean, you don't look how I pictured you because you're all so much prettier than I pictured you!"

Patty giggled. "I know right!"

Soul snorted at Patty's words.

"You actually look exactly like I pictured, Asuna, because I just pictured your avatar." Liz said.

Maka looked at her friend. 'Man, she's really annoyed.'

It felt as if there was no more air, only tensity.

Asuna, clueless, let out a small, nervous laugh. "Heh... Yeah."

After about three minutes of awkward silence, Black*Star finally spoke up... Although he did it rather obnoxiously.

"Welp, this is awkward!"

Maka face-palmed and shook her head mumbling, "You idiot" under her breath.

Suguha and Kirito chuckled.

"It's 5:42..." Maka said looking up from her phone screen.

"Hmm," Soul nodded and looked at the three foreign teens, "Well, I suppose we should show you guys where you'll be staying."

Kirito nodded. "Yeah, alright."

The teens paid their bill before leaving. Kid, Patty and Liz all branched away from the group first to go to their home. Then Black*Star and Tsubaki, and finally Crona.

"Well, this is our building." Soul said, waving his hand toward a colorful apartment building.

Kirito smiled. "It looks like a nice place."

Soul nodded. "Come on." He walked over to the door and held if open for everyone before walking in and pointing over to an elevator.

Maka pressed the button to open the door, walked in after everyone else and Soul hit the number 3 on the wall. The elevator kicked into motion and as it went by each floor it let out a small ding. The elevator stopped, the silver doors opened, and the teens filed out.

Soul stopped in front of a door and pushed a key into the knob before twisting it and pushing the door open while pulling the key out if the doorknob at the same time.

"Well, come on in." He said walking into the apartment.

Asuna and Suguha quickly followed him, and Maka was about to walk in as well but Kirito grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Maka looked at him. "Ki-Kirito, what are you doi-."

He laughed. "I thought I would just say hi. We haven't talked sense we met at all."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess not..."

"You know, Asuna was right..."

"About what?"

"You really are prettier than I imagined you."

Maka blushed. "O-oh. Um. Thank you." She walked toward the open door. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are my bootifull peeps! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun writing it! If you liked it leave a review! Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello guys and welcome to chapter 23 of Soul Eater Online! I have literally nothing to do, plus I feel like writing sooooo you guys get a chappie! Yay! Anyways, I know I haven't updated my story Demon In The Room in forever so I should probably do that today or tomorrow or something. Anywhoses, imma get on with the chapter. If you like, leave a review! If you don't like... I don't know what you should do then... Um... Thanks for reading anyways, I guess :P Haha. Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>After Maka, Soul and the others arrived at the apartment, they had to figure out sleeping arrangements. Soul's room, of course, was <em>way <em>too messy for another person to sleep in, so that wasn't an option, and the couch could only allow toe people (at most) to sleep in it. Which left one extra person. But they would just bunk with Maka, well, Blair too because she didn't have a room.

The only thing left to do was to figure out who would sleep where. But , it was very easy to figure It out. Kirito immediately said he would take the couch. Asuna said she would take it too, but Soul objected saying he didn't want to listen to them doing "Weird shit" together. So, the siblings were paired up on the couch and Asuna was sent to Maka'a room.

By the time everyone was settled in and had their luggage near where they were sleeping, it was already pretty late. So, everyone decided to change into their pajama's and head to sleep.

Maka walked into her room wearing her pj's; a matching pair of light green and white striped long-sleeved button-up shirt and pants. She sat down on her bed and Blair jumped into her lap.

"Hey, Blair. You gonna stay in cat form, or you wanna change into human form before Asuna gets in here?"

Blair just looked at her and smiled. "I wanna stay like this. I can fit on your bed this way." She giggled and leaped (A/N: I'm confused (as usual :P) Is "lept" a word, or is "leaped" right, or am I just making the word "lept" up? Cause every time I type it, it autocorrects to "kept"... Someone please comment and tell meh. Thanks!) onto the plush pillow behind Maka.

Maka just looked at the magic cat and shrugged. "Okay."

Just then the door opened and Asuna walked in, she too wearing pajama's; a short, red and black polka dot nightgown with black shorts underneath.

"Hey." She said sitting down on floor atop her sleeping bag.

Maka waved at her slightly. "Hey."

Asuna smiled happily. "You know... I really am glad to finally meet you, Maka. Kirito and you really seem to get along. I'm glad he has such a good friend."

Maka looked away, guilty. "Oh. Well, um, thanks?" She spoke, feeling non-too-sure.

Asuna giggled. "I hope we can become good friend too! You seem so nice, I'd love to have a friend like you!"

Maka sighed inwardly. She felt so guilty. She never thought about Asuna before now... She never even considered her or her feelings. Maka made-out with her boyfriend and she was sating she'd love to be friends with her!

"Really? Um, thank you."

Asuna grinned and stuck out her hand. "What do you say, Maka? Let's be friends!"

Maka smiled. This girl reminded her a lot of herself with Crona. She nodded and took Asuna'a hand. "Yeah, sure. Let's be friends."

Asuna let go of Maka's hand and giggled. "Yay! This will be so much fun!" She squealed.

Maka laughed. "Yeah, it will." Maka had never felt so bad in her entire life. 'Oh my God! I'm such a bad person! I'm a terrible person!' She thought to herself repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are guys! And I'm really sorry it's such a short chapter but I didn't know where it should go next sooo, yeah. :P Anyways, if you enjoyed this, please leave me a review! I love to know what you guys think and I love your support! By the way, thank you all for your support on the story, I really appreciate it. And a special thanks to you guys who comment on every chapter and give me constant support. And also you who send me messages when I'm stupid and forget to update (You know who you are) :P Hahaha. Anyways, thanks again, you guys! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello my fabulous gold fishies and welcome I chapter 24! Yay! I'm super hyper right now, and I have no idea why but I am so, ANOTHER CHAPPIE! YAY! XD Hahaha! Anyways, guess what? ... THAT IS INCORRECT! XP (Sorry I'm so hyper) The correct answer is: I HAVE A SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD! It's calle "This Little Girl"... I don't know who it's by though. You should look it up! It's cool. Anyways, yep. Now, on to the chapter! Thanks for reading all that crap! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up the next morning to the smell of food and lively chatter coming from the other room. She stood, confused, and walked out of her room and into the living room.<p>

There she saw Suguha sitting and petting Blair, who was in cat form, and Soul was sitting next to her texting away on his phone.

Suguha looked up for a moment and saw Maka. She smiled. "Oh! Good morning Maka!" She exclaimed.

Maka waved at her guest. "Good morning, Suguha. Did you sleep well?"

Suguha shrugged. "I guess... Although Kirito is a total bed-hog."

Maka giggled. "Speaking of which, where are him and Asuna?"

Suguha pointed her thumb toward the kitchen. "Making everyone breakfast."

"What? Why are they making breakfast? You guys are guests here, you shouldn't be having to do anything!" Maka said.

Suguha laughed. "Soul told them they didn't have to cook, but they wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah! They wouldn't listen!" Soul exclaimed.

"Why are you talking so loudly, Soul?"

Soul shrugged, never looking up from his phone screen. "Dunno."

Maka rolled her green eyes at the tan albino. He was always messing around with some sort of technology, always avoiding the real world. (A/N: Oh gawd! That sounds like me! I'm turning into an albino! XP)

"Don't worry about it though, Maka. Cooking is out way of thanking you for allowing us into your home and treating us so kindly."

Maka sighed. "Okay, fine." She plopped down onto the couch beside Suguha and Blair leaped (A/N: There's the word again! Leaped, I don't like you! We are enemies. I know I'm obnoxious when I'm hyper, I can't help it! I'm sorry! I'm probably gonna edit all this out anyways so oh well! XP) into Maka's lap and pawed at her. Maka looked at the magic cat and patted her soft head.

Suddenly, Soul quickly looked up. The movement was so quick and unexpected, it caused both Maka and Suguha to jump back a few inches and Blair to let out a yowl and run out of the room.

"Gosh! What is it, Soul?" Suguha exclaimed.

"Yeah! What the hell? That scared the shit out of me!" Maka said, clutching her chest. "Damn it." She mumbled.

He shrugged. "I need to plug my phone in." He mumbled, walking out of the living room and going into his, closing the sole noisily behind him.

Maka rolled his eyes. "Gosh, he's like a cave troll or something." Maka grumbled.

Suguha laughed. "He really likes technology, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can't blame him. Technology is amazing."

Maka nodded. "True," Maka looked at the Japaneese girl, "Anyways, what do you guys want to do while your here?"

Suguha sucked in one of her cheeks, "Hmm... I'm not sure, really! I just planndd on hanging out and junk!"

Maka giggled. "Okay."

Just then, Asuna walked I to the room wearing a happy smile. "Well," She exclaimed, "Come on, breakfasts is ready!"

Maka and Suguha nodded before walking into the kitchen.

Kirito looked at the two and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Isn't Soul going to eat?"

Maka shook her head. "He's busy doing something in his cave," She pointed to his bedroom door, "He'll come out and eat later."

Kirito nodded. "Ah. Okay."

After everyone dished up their food, ate and changed into their clothes for the day, they decided to go play basketball with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the sisters.

Maka walked beside Soul and Kirito as they, Suguha and Asuna made their way to the basketball court.

Suguha and Asuna were a out twenty feet behind them talking and giggling amongst themselves.

That's when Soul decided he'd ask his question.

"So," He started, "Are you guys ever gonna become a couple? Or just keep doing you little friends-with-benefits thing on The Egg?" He asked bluntly.

Maka and Kirito's faces immediately heated up.

"W-what?" Kirito asked.

"You heard me. What's the answer?"

"U-um... Uh." Kirito stammered.

"Ah! It's about time you guys got here!" Black*Star yelled over to them.

Maka looked over, they were already at the court. She smiled. 'Saved by the bell.'

* * *

><p><strong>There you beautiful peoples are! I know it's short but towards the end my hyper-ness started to fade and now I'm tired... Dang it! ;P Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!<strong>


	26. AN: IMPORTANT! (Apology explanation)

**Hey guys... Tinamoi here. I realized last night I haven't updated my stories in a while and I'm really sorry. I know I just did one of these but some more stuff with my family came up, and on top of that school starts soon, there's some drama with friends and some other stuff I gotta deal with that I don't want to get into... ****I'm really, really sorry about this you guys. I enjoy writing and I enjoy making you guys happy with my chapters and reading what you have to say about them but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put that on hold for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be absent and I'll really try to upload chapter soon. Thanks so much for understanding, you guys are all awesome and I love you all. Bye for now, I guess ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

** - Tinamoi **


	27. Sorry and Good Bye

**Uh... Hey, guys. This isn't a chapter, I'm so sorry. I know I said this would just be a small leave but it's turned into more than that... I totally forgot about this site until earlier tonight- which I'm very sorry for. And the thin. Is that I've lost all inspiration for all my stories. I actually don't even watch anime anymore... I'm so sorry. I know this is unfair to you guys but, you know. If anyone wants to adopt my story/stories, go right ahead. Take them and do whatever you want with them. Sorry again guys. Thanks for understanding. It was fun while it lasted but now it must come to a close. Thanks for being great readers and treating me so well even though my writing skills are shit. Sorry again. Bye. **

**~ For the final time, Tinamoi **

**~ 0_0 Whale Face **


End file.
